Paranormal Activity (One Piece style)
by RinSlayer
Summary: Never in Whitebeard's life had he ever heard of a person killing more than half a town's population. However a latter came in explanation the circumstances of the town. Was it a person or something else? Uncovering the truth can be more than just petty words. Join the Whitebeard Paranormal Team as they uncover the truth from the murders, unless a more sinister evil resides...


A/N: if you're confused about something or just have a question about something just ask in the comments! This will a 3 chapter story, this chapter explains a little bit of what happened to the murdered family, 2nd chapter will talk about how the ghosts and the team will find the killer will a little bit of help from certain people more info will be given also, chapter 3 will tell you what Teach's reason for all the murders and how will the team will finally vanquish him from the face of the damn one piece world! Also the name of the town was random i just looked up New World islands and i saw this! You will know why i chose a snowy island later on in the 3rd chapter. I might make this more than 3 chapters depending on how i act and shit, besides i love everything LONG! So i might update this story every 2 months as long as it's more than 20k words, and it has everything i wanted in the chapter! People i have HORRIBLE grammar so the mistakes will be there! just tell me what you think after you read it! 

* * *

It was 12 am when the abandoned house lights lit up. The abandoned house was near the New World College. The house was abandoned after an incident a few years ago. A few students had witnessed the extraordinary phenomenon, by looking out of their dorms windows. By then students thought it was their imagination and went to sleep. When they woke up again that morning the lights were out, so they did thought they were dreaming however they couldn't get the uneasy feeling to leave them. Though they told everyone about it. The teachers were uneasy also so they told the students to stay up to see if it was actually true.

Another night came the house's lights had lit up exactly at the same time at 12 am. This time however it was not just the students but the teachers had witnessed also. The teachers had to rub their eyes if they are literally seeing it. When they noticed that the lights won't go away they were afraid of what might happened. So a history teacher called the police department for them to investigate if there was anyone trespassing the house. The police had searched the house of any signs that someone could be living there. The house was practically empty, but there was an old grandfather clock, and some old couches, other than that there was no sign of anyone there.

When they found none, the teachers and the neighboring houses started to freak out. Even the students were freaked out. However lucky for them the policies will look over the house every weekend to see if there was anyone actually trespassing. The residences was relieved with the proclamation, and they went back to their houses in peace. The policies had went back to their office to report this. They had also turned the lights off from the main power source.

However unknown to them there was a shadow was watching them leave. Once they had completely left and the other residences went back to sleep. The lights went back on. This time the lights didn't go off until 6 am had struck. No one saw the light come back on and they were actually very relieved but the uneasy feeling was still there.

This kept happening and with the proclamation of the policies they keep visiting each weekend to see if there was anybody there. However when the keep finding none for the past 3 months no one even bothered to see what it actually was, afraid to see whatever it could be lighting up the house. The whole town had ignored the house again for 2 years. The police department had also forgot about their proclamation. So 2 years went by without the house ever getting checked again.

The phenomenon kept happening but after 2 years of only the lights. Now noises could be heard from inside. People thinking it was some couple making out but, they were very wrong. A man had accidentally walked by the abandoned house when he heard a child crying inside the house. The man was freaked out to the point he ran all the way back home. When morning came again and the whole town was lively again. The man had told everyone his discovery about the crying child inside of the house. Everyone started crying out loud that there was a ghost inside the house, but then the mayor had made them stop those superstitious proclamation and said that it could be child that ran away to seek shelter for the night. Everyone thought about it and it made sense to them since usually a lot of kids tends to run away. They calmed down again. However the students in New World College is far from ok. Some girls started crying and some boys started praying for this phenomenon to end. The teachers don't know what to do.

To be safe the mayor had told the police to check the house over again. They did however what the found was nothing again but this time there were 7 real life sized dolls, 3 human sized dolls of a 17 year old, 15 year old and a 4 year old, the other 4 dolls were real life sized dolls of a golden retriever, a german shepherd, and 2 cats. They were so eerily alive looking that the one of the police had inspected them but when he found that they were nothing but ordinary dolls he sighed in relief. When they left they didn't notice the eyes of the 17 year old doll look at their retreating form. Again they house was left unchecked for another 10 years. The neighborhood forgot about the house and acted like it was never there. Though the same events kept happening for the past 10 years though the sounds kept changing, but the neighborhood still ignored it.

The house was now covered in every type of plant making it look the forest had eaten the house. From then on the house was left forgotten again for another 28 years. Life in the old town was peaceful for 40 years, the history about the house was in the deepest parts of the town's archives never to be read. But after those 40 years of peace some teens had dared themselves to enter the forgotten house. They began to trash the place while laughing and when they saw the dolls, they began to rip it apart. They had left the place completely ruined. However when they were leaving they had felt a weird type of pain, like a sword had slashed them. Though they were not bothered, only when they got back to their school ground the next morning where they were questioned by the teachers of what happened to them. They said that they can't feel any pain, but instead a mirror was shown to them, by now the teens had gone pale from what they saw. The teens were covered in bruises and what it seems like slash marks of a sword. However there was one injury that had haunted them. It was like a burn mark and it says

' _dare enter the house again and you will die the next day_ '

The mark was huge enough to be read and after the teachers had read the injury they started to panic and the teens were rushed to the hospital. From then on no one dared to enter the house but the police department. They had went to the teens that were in the hospital and asked what they did. The teens had admitted what the had done, the said about trashing the place and destroying the dolls, they also said that before they left they had felt a weird pain but completely ignored it since they thought it was pain from all the work the did to the house. By now the questions were about the burn mark that was imprinted on their skins. The teens said that before they went to sleep they never saw a single injury or even the burnt mark. The teens were afraid to the point they had to stay in the hospital for a few months.

When the police had visited the house however was startled on what they saw. The house had looked like it was never harmed in anyway and everything was in its place, even the dolls were fixed! The policies then had completely closed the front door and any other possible entrances. The house was then marked as a dangerous place. When the policies had came back to the teenagers about what they saw, every single teenager was freaking out and shaking in fear that they had angered a spirit in the house. By then the teens were moved to a mental hospital where they lived the rest of their lives in confinement.

The town had lost its hope that the house will ever be forgotten since the story of what happened to the teenagers were carved into the memories of the townspeople and the history of the town itself. The students in the College were in an uproar, some wanted to burn the house, others say to not anger the spirits more. Even the teachers were taking sides! The side that agreed on burning the house down had gotten permission to burn the house down. By then the other side was horrified at what will happen so they stayed at one place together and hoped that the spirit will not harm their group while they watched from afar .

The side that agreed to burn the houses wasted no time to cover every single inch of the house in flammable oil. When the house was covered in oil the teachers had used matches to create the flames. The house was now burning down, the group and anyone that saw the action waited and watched the house burn down. When everything was burned down to the ground the town had rejoiced that there will be no more phenomenons happening. When the group left the teachers decided for the group to sleep together however separately from the other opposing group. They all slept soundly through the night. However there was a shadow that wanted revenge from the group that burned down the house. The group that had burned down the house was killed through the night and no one heard a sound.

Through the night the house was rebuilt by the unknown figure and only one person saw this and that was the man that had heard the voice of a crying child 38 years ago. The man was horrified that he had witnessed the house being rebuilt. When the morning came everyone went outside thinking that they will see the remains of the house. However when they saw the house standing and not even a single burnt mark on it, the whole townspeople were crying now by what they see, since didn't they witness the house being burned down?! then why is it still there?! Those were the thoughts of every single person. That was also when they decided to visit the group that burned the house.

When they got to the school they were horrified on what they saw. The east gym side of the College were littered with dead bodies of the people who dared to burn the house. By then some of the townspeople were fainting however in the middle part of the gym there were bodies that looked like they were surrounding something specific. In the middle there was an eerie message that was carved in everyone's memories to haunt them forever. It was written in blood, the blood of the the dead people that littered the east gym. The message says,

' _try to harm the house again and i will kill everyone in this town_ '

By then everyone was screaming for their lives, and enough was enough. The townspeople had requested the Mayor to call for a paranormal team. The Mayor had no choice but to comply to the request, while telling the policies to bury the dead bodies. Everyone was devastated about the loss, but now they wait for a miracle to happen to save the town from crumbling.

The Mayor had called for the Whitebeard Team to try and solve their problem. The team is also the best around so far when Paranormal activities were included. So now the town waits for their arrival. Everyone decided to stay close to each other so that they know that everyone is safe. For now they sleep through the night with fear. By the abandoned house a figure was watching from the window, the figure had disappeared inside the house.

* * *

~Whitebeard Paranormal team's base~

Thatch was in charge of answering the paranormal teams requests to the distress call from ghost sightings, spirits, etc. When he received the distress letter from a town down south-east, he was terrified of what the letter says. So he told his team to do all the others, while he rushed to their leader to report about this certain call for help. When he barged in the room, he was a bit ashamed that pops was in a meeting when he barged in so he excused himself. What felt like an hour (10 mins) the door was opened for him and he wasted no time in handing Pops the terrifying letter.

Whitebeard was worried on what was said by just the look of his son's face. So when he finished reading the letter, he was beyond worried for the town's safety. So when he saw the curious looks of his other 2 sons that was in the room he began reading out loud.

"Dear Whitebeard Paranormal Team, I the Mayor of the town called Yukiryu, asks for your help on freeing this town from the terrifying spirit that had killed nearly half of of our college's population in one night... Also the spirit had sent 5 teenagers to the mental hospital after the teenagers had trashed the spirit's place... me the Mayor and the townspeople beg of you to come and help us! we cannot last another year without knowing what had caused the spirit to go violent since for the past 40 years we were in peace with spirit! so we beg of you help us!" Whitebeard finished and looked up to only see his son's reactions were clearly stunned and somewhat scared. Marco's face was still looked a bit bored but Whitebeard could clearly see the slight frown on his face. Thatch was hiding his face with his hands though Whitebeard can see his terrified look. Ace had dropped whatever he was eating to the floor while a stunned look was on his face. Whitebeard was very distressed since this one the first time he ever heard about a spirit killing nearly half of the college's population. What could had the town done to deserve this? Whitebeard questions himself. There was no noise for a couple of minutes until Marco spoke up,

"so are we gonna answer their request-yoi?" Marco asked his Pops the frown now clearly showing on his face. Ace quickly turned his head at Marco and cried,

"why do you have to ask that? of course we answer their request!" with a smile, Marco, Thatch and Pops had sweatdropped at the proclamation though Thatch had a completely different reaction.

"ehhh?! did you not just hear what was said in the letter?! i swear Ace what are you thinking about this time?!" Thatch yelled at Ace, although Ace just laughed and answered, "It's a new adventure!" he stated while laughing. There was silence then Pops laughed loudly

"GURARARARA! Ace is right we answer their call since it's our job!" Pops declared proudly, though Thatch looked defeated he couldnt help but smile. Since a new adventure is waiting for them! After the random discussion Whitebeard had said that Marco, Thatch, Ace, Izo, Haruta and himself will be going to Yukiryu. When Marco asked why he will be going also, he simply answered that this will be a paranormal activity he does not want to miss.

Namur had also come with them so they could navigate to Yukiryu faster. The faster they get there, the faster they stop the town's horrible phenomenons. Once they were inside the van, they waved goodbye to their other companions who wished the good luck and for their safety. Thatch was complaining for the most part of the trip to Yukiryu which was not pretty since it takes 6 hours max to get to Yukiryu.

* * *

~4 hrs later~

They got to Yukiryu surprisingly fast and they had to kick Thatch out so that he could stop talking when they arrived. They first went to the town hall and they were surprised to see that almost every townspeople were sleeping outside the town hall. When they got off the van they were greeted by the Mayor. They were also brought inside to talk more. Once inside the Mayor had requested for the files about the house to be brought to them Another surprising event since it usually takes them forever to get the info needed. But it seems that the Mayor was desperate about the townspeople safety that he didnt care about the rules.

"ok i will explain again the spirit had killed nearly half of the school's population, and the same spirit had sent 5 teenagers to the mental hospital...i will offer any reward so please just get the spirit to go away! or at least let the spirit calm down!" The Mayor begged Whitebeard. Marco, Thatch, Ace, Namur, Haruta, and Izo looked at each other with a silent question 'did the _mayor_ just begged?' they nodded knowing that it really did happen. Marco took the files from the assistant and the Mayor had dismissed the assistant so that they could have silence. Marco didnt open the folder yet though since he was not sure of what he might learn. That was when Ace began to nudge him to open it. With a sigh he did open it.

* * *

House Built: 2016

Date of occupation: March 13, 2016

Occupant by: Romero Family, 3 children and 4 pets

Name of Parents: Father: Rex Romero;age 36 years old (deceased)

Mother: Liza P. Romero;age 35 years old (deceased)

Name of Children: 1st child: Rinoa Leigh P. Romero;age: 17 years old (deceased)

2nd child: Psalm Raine P. Romero;age: 15 years old (deceased)

3rd child: Gian Laszlo P. Romero;age: 4 years old (deceased)

Years of Occupation: 3 years

Status of House: abandoned/dangerous

Name/breed of pets: 1st dog: Gurio, golden retriever (deceased)

2nd dog: Fang, german shepherd (deceased)

1st cat: goldy, bengal cat (deceased)

2nd cat: wild, savannah cat (deceased)

Cause of deaths: murdered.

Family history: The Romero Family was loved by the town, they interacted with their neighbors like they here all this time. Rex Romero and Liza Romero were great friends with every adult in the town. For their oldest child Rinoa, was considered the tough person in their family for she had her own friendly gang that tends to help everyone in the town. Rinoa was a dear friend to everyone. Psalm the middle child was considered the funnest person in the town for the girl had always found a way to make a boring event fun. Psalm was also a dear friend to the town. Gian the youngest was the most cheerful child known in town for he always had a smile wherever he went, the child was usually around his older sister's than the parents; always making everyone smile just from his smile. Gian was considered an angel to the town. The dogs were usually found with Rinoa most of time, always bringing whatever Rinoa had left to school for her, they also help Rinoa out on helping the town like Rinoa's gang usually do. The cats were usually found with Psalm helping her with the events or the pranks Psalm sometimes do. Although all 4 pets are found near Gian when he is lonely or just alone in general.

Family Relationships: Rex Romero had a great relationship with his family although he and Rinoa tends to fight sometimes.

Liza Romero had a healthy relationship with the family although she tends to scold Psalm most of the time and she also tends to show more affection to the youngest child;Gian.

Rinoa Romero's relationship with her parents are not great for they tend to fight on occasion, however her relationship with her siblings are amazing. For when Psalm needed help she helps but insist to get her sister angry first. To Gian, Rinoa tends to be loving and caring like any big sister should be. Rinoa tends to be with her siblings more than her own parents.

Psalm Romero's relationship with her parents are alright...however she get scolded a lot. She was constantly told not to do a certain thing, like changing how the events were; however she does the opposite and the townspeople loved her because of that. Psalm would be around her older sister after she is scolded which is most of the time.

Gian Romero's relationship with his parents are absolutely amazing. For he gets the best attention from his parents and he gets the best gifts when its his birthday. He also gets the most love from his siblings since he gets most of their attention. He spends most of his time with his sibling, sleeps with them, plays with, etc. All the time he smiles also capturing the hearts of everyone.

Date of birth: Rex-Sep 24, 1983

Liza-Oct 26, 1984

Rinoa-July 4, 2002

Psalm-June 27, 2004

Gian-Sep 10, 2014

Date the Family died: July 4th 2019 on Rinoa's Birthday.

* * *

Whitebeard's eyes widened at the amount of information about this family. Even his son Marco had his eyes wide just from the amount of info, which was pretty rare to see. What really haunts them most was that the family died on the oldest child's birthday, none the less! Haruta was stuttering a bit, Thatch had a dark look on his eyes, Namur eyes were shadowed, Izo had gripped his hands to the point his knuckles turned white, and Ace had a look that clearly says 'who the fuck murders some on their birthday?!'. Everyone was silent after reading the information. The Mayor had a blank look since he never knew about the family personally but they sounded like the perfect family.

Rinoa had died at the age of 17 pretty young she was going to be an adult also...Though who would have the heart to kill a 17 year old, 15 year old, and an 4 year old anyway?! Heartless people thats who they are cold, heartless people. After 1 minutes of silence Whitebeard spoke up,

"so...you want us to see if it's there spirits? or the murderers spirit that haunts the house?" He asked with a serious look to the Mayor. The Mayor looked up at Whitebeard and nodded his head.

"though...i am worried since if the spirit is the old residence then there is a possibility that the townspeople did something to the house that caused the spirits to go loco...if it's the spirit of the murderer then...i guess its not surprising...i guess...however everyone here in this town now never met the Romero Family, since after they died most of the people who knew them moved out of the town." The Mayor admitted to the Paranormal Team. Though they already knew since it seems that it's been a long time since they talked about the family. Well in the letter it did say that they had 40 years of peace before the horrible phenomenons happened. They nodded their heads completely understanding the situation.

"do you think there are some other people who knew them that are still here-yoi? cause we need as much info as we can though this is a lot already" Marco asked the Mayor hoping that at least one person is still here. The mayor began to think and came up with an idea.

"well i dont know but we can ask the townspeople if you want." The Mayor suggested after his thinking. Whitebeard nodded his head since he knew that more people can participate this way. With that being said the Mayor led them outside again where the townspeople were already awake and waiting for any news for them to help. The Mayor smiled a bit liking seeing his people want to participate so he took that as a cue to speak.

"the Whitebeard Paranormal team is in need of your help...do any of you know the Romero Family? come up if you did, any information is needed" The Mayor asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Ace went a bit stiff with anxiety hoping that people at least _one_ person knows about the family. Murmurs went around asking everyone about the family. When no one went up yet the team was losing hope at the fact that no one knew them. That was until 8 people went up. Thatch's and Haruta's face lit up when they saw more than people anticipated come up.

When hope seemed to increase the Whitebeard team now had all the information they could muster up. Now Whitebeard looked over to the Mayor and whispered "if you dont mind we would want to speak to them alone inside" , the Mayor nodded and told him that he will be here with the other townspeople. Whitebeard then motioned for the 8 people who came up to come with them. Once they were back in and sat on the couch Namur began asking, "what are you names? what is your connection with the family?" the 8 people looked at each other before a woman with silver hair began to introduce themselves "my name is Rosayla, and here are my friends Nathaniel, Castiel, Iris, Armin, Alexy, Kentin, and Lysander, and for your other question we were Rinoa's best friends or how the others labeled us 'Rinoa's Gang'" she finished with a smirk, all the others either groaned and chuckled at the smirk. While the Whitebeard team was baffled with what they heard. They were certainly surprised since they never knew that the gang was still here.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when a man with red hair spoke up which the now they know was named Castiel "what? you werent expecting for us to be here still? well some left since they couldnt stand the fact that Rinoa was truly gone...tch dammit" he said while clenching his hands. The man names Lysander looked at him with sympathy. The others sighed. So the team saw this as an opportunity to continue.

"well...um do you know what could have happened or at can you at least tell us what you did before they umm...you know died..." Haruta asked a bit shy because it was her first time asking this many people and the fact that her brothers were with her did not help her one bit. She felt someone pat her back and saw that it was Izo smiling at her. Rosayla looked at her group as if telling them to speak for her, Iris looked away, Alexy and Armin closed their eyes, while Kentin, Lysander and Castiel looked down, Nathaniel sighed knowing the he needed to be the one speaking this time.

"before the tragedy happened which is now 43 years in total, a week before her birthday me and the gang with Rinoa were playing kickball, though i did notice Rinoa would look towards the woods most of time as if she was looking for someone, I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she just felt uneasy all of a sudden when she looked at the woods. Me and the gang knew for a fact that Rinoa's instincts about danger was _never_ wrong...So when we noticed that she didn't want to talk about it, we just left it like that...every day she would be like that though in the 3rd day she started telling Psalm and Gian to stay by her all the time, like she knew if they were separated something would happen...Of course we were worried since she never did that before so Iris asked her again whats wrong this time Rinoa answered that something bad will happen...thats when we panicked a bit, we became on high alert and Castiel was always by Rinoa's side like he was her usual body guard..."he stopped when he heard a growl from Castiel who was now glaring at him, Nathaniel gave him an apologetic look although he didnt looked sorry at all. Nathaniel continued,

"anyway, after her proclamation Rinoa would do anything to get away from the woods as much as she can, she even lied to her parents that she and her siblings will be on a sleepover at Rosayla's place after that Rosayla invited all of us to her place for the sleepover we stayed together for 3 days until Rinoa's parents called Rosayla's parents so that Rinoa and her siblings can come home...For her birthday..." Nathaniel stopped for a second and looked at Armin to continue though Armin didnt want to he had to...

As much as Armin didnt want to he had to continue talking about it, "so when she returned back home she started acting a bit weirder all of a sudden even Psalm acted like something is gonna happen they started to bring Gian everywhere their pets are with them also their tails straight up...that usually tells the owner that something threatening is gonna happen...to them...we were afraid, when we got to her place to celebrate her party, Rinoa relaxed however only a tiny bit...she was still so cautious..." Armin stopped talking and looked at Kentin to continue. Of course Kentin was not happy about that also but he had to so that Whitebeard could have enough information.

"after the party we were about to leave when Gian begged us to stay, Rosayla wanted to but Rinoa told her to go home...she all told us to, that was when Gian started to cry...begging for us to stay...it broke us apart since Gian was literally pleading us, when we looked at Rinoa she looked like she wanted to cry...It scared the crap out of Castiel since she never looked like that...ever...s-s-so when we left Alexy said that he felt a bad chill in the air..." by now Alexy was crying silently, Iris was trying to stop crying but failed miserably when a tear rolled down her cheeks, also Rosayla was crying but she made soft sniffles. When it seems that Kentin was not gonna continue, Lysander took his place in telling the tale.

Lysander took a big breath before speaking "When we were going home we passed by a person with long black beard he was going to the direction of Rinoa's place...we followed him for a bit since we we had an uneasy feeling about the man...so when we noticed that he passed by Rinoa's place we sighed in relief when we thought that Rinoa was gonna be ok...how wrong we were! In the early morning we heard gunshots and screams, so everyone rushed out to see where the noise was coming from...when we saw that it was coming from Rinoa's place we ran as fast as we could...that's when we saw the man from earlier again he looked somewhat afraid so we thought that he heard the noise and was about to report but we didn't care all we thought about was getting to Rinoa's place...w-w-when we got there, we saw the most terrifying sight ever..." Lysander bit his lip and that's when Castiel continued.

"Rinoa's body had...6 gunshots on her and her throat was slit open...Rosayla went to look for Gian, when we heard her scream we carefully went over to where she was...I felt my heart stop for a second on the sight i saw! god it was a nightmare! Gian's body was cutted up! we were very terrified! Nathaniel ran to Psalms room and when he heard him gasp we knew something horrible happened...but when we got there it was sight we didn't want to see...Psalm body was literally opened...you could see her insides I heard Iris puck at the site...Then i heard Alexy screamed saying to come look at what he found...we went to Rinoa's parents room, and it was horrible...her parents were hanged and they each had 2 gunshots from what i saw one on their chest and one on their heads...it was a sight i never wanted to see ever again!" he shouted while tears were pouring from his eyes but Castiel could care less.

Everyone on the Whitebeard Team had wide eyes since they were people that had explained everything from sheer experience! Ace's hands were trembling not from fear but the fact that he was trying his best to not cry. Marco and Thatch were no better but Thatch was biting his lips drawing blood. Namur Izo and Haruta had there eyes shadowed by their hair. Everything was silent until Izo asked.

"what about the pets? what happened to them?" almost desperately wanting to know what happened to the family pets. This time Rosayla was in full blown cries clutching onto Iris for support. The 2 women cry their hearts out and Izo had a feeling he shouldn't have ask that. But whats done was done and all they have to do was wait for an answer.

Alexy spoke up this time though he was crying "t-t-the dogs looked a-abs-absolutely horrible! t-they were cut in half and-and they were sewed back up together but! they had different parts! Gurio had Fangs l-l-legs while Fang had his legs they were just mixed up! For the c-cats t-they were stuffed into a tiny chest, t-they died from lack o-of o-oxy-oxygen! i swear what did the family do to deserve this!" Alexy screamed at the top of lungs. Whitebeard was shaken with the amount of information, they had to keep notes about men with long black beards from now on. By the corner of his eye he saw Haruta shed a tear before rubbing it away only to be replaced by new tears. Whitebeard sighed and asked "do you remember how the man looked like?" hoping that they did.

They looked at each other as if questioning each other mentally, but each of the shook their heads. Castiel then mentioned that they only remember the long black beard. That's when Marco noticed something.

"what does P. stand for-yoi?" he asked since he never saw the meaning in the files that was given to them. They each raised their left eyebrows simultaneously that is scared the crap out of Thatch and Ace.

"Rinoa never told us the meaning...umm wait Rinoa did mention to be that it stands for another family name but other than that she doesn't know...tch why do you wanna know?" Castiel retorted at Marco with a slight glare. Thatch gave an apologetic smile and waved his hand as if saying 'don't mind us', Castiel just murmured something under his breath before looking down. Thatch looked at Ace as if asking if he had cousins. Of course Ace shook his head.

"umm wait you never actually explained Rinoa's injuries more specifically...do you think you can tell us a bit mo-" Ace began to ask but he never got to finish his question when Castiel stood up and help Ace by the collar.

"do you really wanna know?! fine i'll tell you! Rinoa had the worst out of everything! she looked like she was tortured! her wrists were sliced to the point her hand could fall off any minute and...and she was cut up! she had marks burned all over her a body! Her eye were also cut out! what do you think?! imagine what i said! because that's what we saw!" Castiel roared at Ace. It took Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy, Kentin, and Lysander's combined power for Castiel to let go of Ace. Ace fell down to the floor with a thud and he was gasping for air. Thatch and Marco were instantly by his side. Whitebeard looked at his children with worried eyes since they could be dealing with a more dangerous territory.

There was silence for a good 30 minutes before Whitebeard spoke up again. "thank you for your cooperation...we will now set up our equipment, do you think you can lead us to the house?" he asked calmly and it seems that it worked it had calmed Castiel a little bit more. The gang had nodded their heads and told them to come outside instantly. When they were outside they were met with a hysterical Mayor but then Whitebeard explained what happened so nothing else was to be said. The team had went back to the van and the other 8 went to their cars. They had led the team to the abandoned house and once there, they could finally see what the years of no care had made the house look like on the outside.

The Team started setting up outside the house to be a bit safer. Kentin did warn them about what happened last time those teenagers entered without permission. So Whitebeard had to be cautious. Once everything was set up (cameras, mics, etc) even around the house. The team had to wait for night before the could enter the house. It was a long wait but they passed the time by looking at pictures about the family that Iris gave them.

Rinoa had black hair like Ace, dark eyes, and she seemed to be glaring at the camera, she was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, and she wore gym shorts, she also wore a batman hat. Her lips were in a thin line making her look like shes not happy. Rosayla informed them that Rinoa loves boy clothing or anything black, white, red, blue, or gray, also at the fact that she usually has a cranky expression that a cheerful one. Marco Thatch and Ace sweatdropped at the color choices and about her personality, while Whitebeard and the others chuckled lightly.

Psalm had black hair like her sister, she wore a clothing that had a mountain print on it, she wore blue pants, she had dark eyes like her sister also but instead of glaring she had a mischievous gaze. Alexy told the team that Psalm tends to wear any color clothing except pink. The whole team chuckled since the sisters seems to not like anything that has pink on it. Also in the picture she had a smile that resembles cherish cat, Kentin then shivered at the memory. In the background there was a shadow watching them carefully.

Now Gian resembles both of his older siblings a lot. He had the same features as them (hair color, eye color, etc) but what was different about him was that his eyes hold innocence and his smile was very cheerful making it hard to believe that someone killed and angel like him. Gian wore a military suit making him look absolutely adorable. Nathaniel told them that Kentin had gave the suit to Gian as a gift. Everyone busted out laughing, but they were interrupted when the heard a loud crash.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to where their heat sensing equipments were. They were startled at what they saw. Every single heat sensor was lit up as if saying that someone had just passed through, but the equipment was designed more spirits only...they were getting an immediate reaction already?! Haruta went close to it to try and turn it off but every time she does turn it off it keeps coming back up. She looked over Izo for help, but by now they couldnt do anything. On the whiteboard they had set up to plan for their investigation, they saw writing. No, they had witness the spirit actually writing! Whitebeard felt excitement, Marco felt intrigued, Thatch seemed horrified, Ace looked like he cant wait to interact with the spirit, Haruta and Izo fell down, Namur and the others screamed. The spirit was not done writing its questions. Once done the marker fell down instantly to the ground and all the heat sensors had stopped working.

Whitebeard was the first one to recover and started reading "why...come...help...us...dont...break...inside..." The anonymous message stopped there and it seems that the spirit is telling us to help them and not break anything inside." He finished reading to the whole group. By now everyone was silent that is until Rosayla said that the gang needs to go and that they will leave the pictures behind. Its was near 6 pm when they left so the team had enough time to prepare anything else before they go inside.

~Marco's Pov-yoi!~

It was already 8:30 when the team was ready to enter the house though Namur Izo and Haruta stayed behind to monitor from the computers. Once myself, Pops, Thatch and Ace entered they had felt some sort of a peaceful feeling through the house however we did not let their guard down. The house looked like it was newly cleaned as if the house itself knew that visitors were coming.

What crept Thatch out the most was the doll in front of the living room area. The doll was facing at us with a weird hand gesture as if saying 'welcome'! Don't you see how creepy that is?! However the doll was not moving, so Thatch breathed a sigh of relief but was only made fun of Ace for being scared of a doll. That started a fight that Pops stopped immediately.

I was a bit curious so I went up to the doll examining it. Though the doll looked so much like-wait the doll does look like the exact replica of Rinoa Romero!

"Pops you should come see this-yoi!" I told Pops to come over and examine it himself so that i could be sure. Pops had a frown on his face when he looked over the picture of Rinoa and the doll look a like of her.

"hmm it seems that the doll looks exactly like her...hmm we cant be sure but the Mayor did say that the dolls just randomly appeared" Pops answered, but i couldnt help but ask,

"wait there are other dolls here-yoi?" with a confused look, Pops began to bellow and tell me that i should pay attention more next time. I sighed in frustration, of course i forget to listen. Before i could think more I heard Ace yell "oi! come over here i found more dolls!" so me and Pops went to where Ace's voice was coming from. I gasped on what i saw.

There were 2 dolls one was kneeling in front of the smaller doll. I looked over to Pops and saw that he was examining the pictures and the dolls. Thatch came to us also and was startled to see more dolls. His expression was funny though. Ace went over to the dolls and touched it. I whipped my head at him when i heard him yelp.

"what the heck?! it felt like something slapped me!" Ace told us while soothing the pain from his left bicep. I felt my face frown, did he just say someone slapped him? That was when he looked over to Thatch.

"stop licking me Thatch! are you trying to scare but you know that wont it wont work!" He yelled at Thatch with annoyance, Thatch gasped.

"what are you talking about?! can't you see that i am like 3 feet away from you?! and why would i even lick you?!" Thatch screamed back at Thatch, I saw Ace stiffen from what he had said, "then what's licking me..." Ace looked over to his left side and saw that a dog was liking him...It was not an ordinary dog it was a doll dog!

Ace staggered back to where we were and his jaws were wide open from shock, Thatch was clinging on to me which i found annoying. The life-sized dog doll looked over at us and whimpered at the loss of human contact. I heard Thatch gulped. I cant blame him though, when do you dolls that come to life? On haunted houses that is. That was when Pops pointed at the 2 human-life sized dolls, they were now looking at us.

" _pfft, hey Marco can you hear us?!_ " I heard Izo ask me through my walkie talkie I answered

"yea i can why what's wrong-yoi?" i asked with worry that something had happened to them but what i heard was something else

" _you know the doll you guys saw first?! it's not there anymore and it's coming to you!_ " Izo yelled with absolute fear through the walkie talkie. That was also when i heard footsteps near where me and Pops were.

Pops had instantly pushed me inside with Thatch and Ace. He held a protective arm over us. I couldnt help but feel warm since Pops clearly cared for us. I then saw the kneeling doll stand up, I heard Thatch and Ace scream like a girl. I was trying to stop my heart beating from the wait but then i felt something clung on my leg. I felt somewhat terrified, and when i looked down i felt my heart stop at the sight. The thing that clung onto to me was the child-sized doll. It looked up at me and smiled...I was screaming by now. Thatch and Ace looked at me, i pointed at the doll. That's when they screamed also. I saw Pops look at us and stiffened when he saw the doll clinging on to me. I saw a figure behind Pops.

"pops behind you-yoi!" I yelled at him, fearing that he might get hurt however when Pops turned sideways, his eyes were wide from what the doll is carrying. It was the same doll that had 'welcome' us inside the house. Thatch and Ace were hiding behind me. The doll that clung on to me went to the bigger doll and clung on to her instead...wait did i just say her, oh yea that's because the doll looked like Rinoa.

Rinoa-doll was holding a tray of brownies. She looked down at the little doll, and slightly smiled. Pops the looked over to the other dolls and saw that they were headed to Rinoa-doll also, even the dog-doll! Me, Thatch and Ace were frozen where we were while Pops were shielding us from the dolls. Wait why am i scared it's just a doll, a god damn doll!

I mentally yelled to myself. That was when i saw Rinoa-Doll look at us.

~no ones POV~

The Rinoa-doll was looking at Whitebeard blankly. Thatch gulped and Ace flinched, Marco was thinking about something. When nothing happened yet the doll turned to her right and left with the tray of brownies the other dolls left with her but one didnt. It was a doll-cat it seems to look at them curious before it approached Whitebeard.

Whitebeard was curious at what the doll will do. The cat had surprised them when it began to rub its head against Whitebeards legs, and by instinct he had scratch the doll-cat's head. The cat began to purr, but stopped when the cat saw the little-human doll. The little human doll resembles Gian a lot. The doll used a hand gesture for the team to come with him and they did. However before Thatch could reach the corridor, doll-Gian raised his hands as if he wanted to be carried.

"Thatch just do it" Ace whispered to his best friend, Thatch groaned but still carried Gian. Gian surprisingly snuggled deeper and wrapped his tiny hands around Thatch's neck. Whitebeard chuckled at the sight, Marco and Ace looked like they were preventing to laugh, but Ace failed and he busted out laughing earning a glare from Thatch. Whitebeard led to the dining area of the house since there was lights there. They were in awe with the sight they saw.

The dining table was filled with different types of food, Ace drooled at the sight. He was stopped by Marco though, since they didn't know where the food came from. Gian climbed down of Thatch and went straight to the kitchen, where dolls Rinoa and Psalm were. Whitebeard was surprised when he saw the dolls cooking, the pets were already eating, their share of the food. No one spoke until doll-Rinoa gestured for the team to sit down.

They were hesitant first, but they did sit down so that they wouldn't anger doll-Rinoa. No one knew what to do but Aces stomach was growling like hell, Ace blushed from embarrassment. Thatch and Marco shook their heads, while Whitebeard had a fond smile. Doll-Psalm and Doll-Gian came out of the kitchen, doll-Psalm helped doll-Gian sit on the chair. What was weird was that Gian's seat was next to Ace and Thatch. Doll-Psalm sat across from Ace. Thatch seems to be frightened while Ace was curious.

"hey names Portgas D. Ace is your name Psalm and Gian?" Ace asked with a grin, Thatch had hit his head at the table, giving up. Marco groaned while Whitebeard seemed very amused. They didn't answer but they did nodded confirming that they are indeed Psalm and Gian. When Marco was gonna use his walkie talkie to tell the others that they found the spirits, one of the dogs took it away from Marco.

"hey thats mine-yoi" Marco tried to catch the dog but when he saw the person that took the walkie talkie from the dog, he quickly shut his mouth. Rinoa took the walkie talkie from the dog, she looked at it with a threatening look. She had crushed the item with her bare doll hands. Thatch squeaked in fear while Ace smiled awkwardly. Marco looked stunned at the fact that his walkie talkie was broken, Whitebeard seemed very disturbed. She sat down across from Whitebeard with both dogs by her sides instantly. No one spoke, well the dolls couldn't even speak at all. Ace glanced at his watch and saw that it was turning 12 midnight. They heard the old grandfather clock ring. Thats when something remarkable happened. Ace's watch seemed to stop working all of sudden.

"dont bother it always happens" a voice they never heard of spoke. Everyone turned their heads to doll-Rinoa, which now had her head on top of his hand. Thatch and Ace's jaws dropped.

"what do you mean-yoi?" Marco asked a bit distressed at the fact that the doll just talked, wait they started walking and preparing food. He shouldn't really be surprised at what he witnessed now. She looked at him before talking

"this usually happens when there are people inside the house at 12 am...so time stops to be exact" she explained. The team seemed stunned at what they heard. Time stopped? just how in world does that happen. Doll-Rinoa sighed

"time will continue again once you leave the house, but didn't you guys come here to vanquish me and my family?" Rinoa asked with a bit of venom, even the dogs started growling. The 2 cats were glaring at the team from afar. Thatch didn't know what to say, while Ace and Marco were silent Whitebeard had a look that clearly said 'how?'. Doll-Psalm chuckled at their look, but then she stopped when doll-Rinoa gave her a look. The room became silent again though the room temperature seems to drop. Thatch was already rubbing his hands because it was so cold, Ace and Marco were alright and Whitebeard was fighting back to complain. Doll-Rinoa was giving an uncomfortable gaze at the team.

Only the sound out tapping could be heard and that was from Gian. Doll-Gian was stabbing his food so that the fork could get the food inside his doll mouth. That raised the question...Do doll's need to eat? Confusion was the look that Thatch was giving right now unconsciously. However silence never did last, did they?

"we don't need food but...since we had _guests_ over why not prepare some food for them? However my brother insisted that we make some for ourselves also...i tried to tell him that we didn't need anything since we were... _dolls_...but i guess stubbornness runs in the family...anyway any questions?" doll-Rinoa explained to the team. Thatch had his jaws on the floor by now. Ace looked at the food hungrily but waited for the signal to start eating.

* * *

~Ace's Pov~

Doll-Rinoa sighed at what she saw, "well? what are you waiting for? did in" she exclaimed while her arm was reaching for the brownies. I wasted no time and reached for the pasta. My fork met with another fork and I looked ahead of myself to see who had clashed with my fork. Doll-Psalm and her fork had clashed with my fork. We stared at each other before we retracted our forks again only to clash again. A fight for the pasta initiated between Me and doll-Psalm. No one knew what to do, Gian started giggling, Rinoa had a look that says 'what the fuck'. Thatch, Marco and Whitebeard busted out laughing. It seems that neither side cared less about what they are doing right now. Though we were interrupted when the front door was opened and revealed a hysterical Izo, Namur and Haruta. Everyone froze on what they were doing. That was when I noticed my watch working again and revealed the new time...8 AM?!

The old grandfather clock rang and almost instantly the live dolls became normal dolls again. Doll-Rinoa had dark look on her face before they returned back to normal doll eyes even Psalm and Gian stopped and they were in the middle of doing something and looked ordinary dolls. The pets stopped where they were and now everything seemed like nothing even happened. Haruta rushed over to Pops and asked "what the hell happened?! we couldnt contact you guys?! tell m- what is this?! are you guys _eating_?!" she had to be restrained by by Izo from reaching to me so that she could shake me for answers. That was when Pops touched the food and a frown had appeared on his face. I touched it also and found that it was cold all of a sudden. Since when...we really need more answers. I wanted to eat the food now, since i felt hungrier than before. But before i could even bring my food close to my mouth, Namur dragged me outside.

"Namur i'm hungry~!" I whined but he wouldn't stop from dragging me outside. That was when i saw a shadow look at us. It felt like Gian's shadow for some reason. But before i could confirm it i was dragged outside into the sunlight. I winced from the sudden light since i remembered that it was only night last time we had checked, i looked over to Thatch and Marco and saw them flinch from the sudden light also. Pops didn't seemed bothered at all. We were confused on what happened, didn't she say that time stopped?!

That was when Haruta yelled again "what were you guys doing in there?! eating?! who prepared the food?! please dont tell it's the dolls! i swear give us another heart attack and i will cut off your dicks!" she threatened me, Thatch and Marco. I wanted to shrink to try and avoid answering her but it can't be helped. I sighed and started answering one by one.

"we were doing the usual and investigated everything, and we were about to eat, the dolls prepared the foods- hey wait wait! i know you just said not to tell you that it's the dolls that prepared the food but please hear me out! ok you know when you guys warned us about the first doll we encountered, the doll was the exact replica of Rinoa Romero! and then we encountered 6 more other dolls! they were the exact replica of the children and the pets. Then when 12 am struck something strange happened...my watch stopped working all of a sudden and the dolls started talking with us. Even Psalms replica was fighting with me over the pasta! We were having fun...well until you guys barged in. They the old grandfather clung rang...and almost instantly they began to go back to non-living dolls again!" I explained to them though they had looks of disbelief well i couldn't blame them meeting spirits that prepared us food and actually had fun with us was very very rare! Most of our paranormal requests the spirits wants us dead or gone!

Izo shook his head being the first one recover "so...you're telling us that the dolls became alive and when 12 am struck they started talking?...well that's...phenomenal indeed..." he commented and Marco nodded his head in confirmation. I felt myself nod but it felt like i was missed an information. I saw by the corner of my left eye Pops preparing to talk.

"well there was information that Ace left out, and that is Rinoa's replica told us that as long as there are actual people inside the house when the 12 am struck...time stops completely until we either leave...but it seems she forgot to tell us that time only stops inside the house and not outside...gurararara" Pops bellowed while smiling. Haruta sighed and she looked frustrated and at the same time relieved. She hugged Pops, "then why didn't you tell us through the walkie talkie?" while gripping onto Pops. Pops began to stroke her hair. I felt bad since it was our fault that we didn't inform them...then i remembered what happened. Marco looked somewhat guilty since, Thatch smiled an apologetic smile.

"well...if they didn't break Marco's walkie talkie then...you know we could have told you...eheheh..." Thatch tried to explain, but all he got was worried glances.

"wait...they _broke_ Marco's walkie talkie?! are you sure you guys are ok?!" Namur started yelling at us from worry, I raised my hands in surrender at getting them to believe that we are completely alright. My stomach growled pretty loudly...I earned snickers from the others around me. Then we heard a door open and we rapidly glanced at the house. What i saw was just amazing. The 4 pets had food on their backs and they carefully brought it to us. The dog that looked like Gurio gave me my pasta, I heard my stomach growl again from the smell. I got a silent woof from the dog and once the food was settled down in front of us. One of the cats that looked like Goldy, gave a note to me. I was very curious indeed.

I glanced over to Namur, Izo and Haruta, I smirked at what i saw. Their eyes were bulging from their sockets and their jaws were literally on the floor. I busted out laughing but then my stomach protested again. So i reached for the food and began eating as fast as i can. Marco took the note that was given to me and began reading,

" _eat up you need it sorry we can't explain more...if only they never bothered us...also my brother is asking if you're coming back...eat everything cause it took me forever to prepare it with these doll hands ~Rinoa"_ Marco finished with a slight smirk, at the fact that it took her nearly forever, but i heard terrified screams from Haruta and Izo.

"are you serious?! the spirit actually wrote a note to Ace specifically?!" they both yelled simultaneously, even Thatch had a surprise look and even looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders since i could care less. All i could think about was how good the food was! It was a bit better than Thatch's cooking but who cares! My thoughts were interrupted when Thatch light pushed me making me glare at him.

"what? cant you see i'm busy busy eating this delicious food?" I lightly screamed at him, but the I couldn't help but smile. They didn't seem to believe me when i said the food was delicious.

"what? try the food!" I insisted, Pops ate one of the pizza slices. I saw a look of delight on his face and i couldn't help but smirk when the others tried it and the same look crossed their faces even Marco's face actually showed his emotion right now! That was indeed a rare sight. We were interrupted when the door opened again but this time it was doll-Gian that came out, he looked horrified but i saw a hand push him outside. He seemed to be holding a small box.

He began to look around and when his eyes landed on Marco he started to run to him. Marco was surprised when he felt the lightweight hit him. I smiled. Then Gian used his tiny doll hands to lift up the small box and held it for Marco to get. After Marco took the small box, Gian started running back inside the house where the door was instantly opened to him by nothing but air. Then was closed by nothing but air again. The phenomenons were just good to be true.

"oi open it!" Thatch said excitedly, Marco did opened it and the first thing he pulled out was a note. Haruta took it and started reading it while Marco was still looking inside the small box.

" _sorry for breaking it...here take it back..._ " Haruta finished with a confuse look since she didnt knew what it was talking about. That was when we heard Marco gasped. Even i gasped since in his hand was his walkie talkie that is suppose to be in broken pieces but now it looked like it was never harmed it even looked brand new! With that being said Pops called it and said that we will be back later night. I looked back at the house and decided to write a note to them also. I asked Haruta for a piece of paper and a pencil she asked me what for and i just gave her a grin.

"dear Romero Family, we will be back later night so please be prepared! the wood was great also!~Portgas D. Ace~" I wrote down the paper and when i was about to stand up and hang it by the door. A strong wind carried my note to one of the opened windows where the note was carried in by the wind. I smiled to myself knowing that they will be able to read it.

"hey guys wait up!" i told my team who was preparing to leave me here. I heard Thatch laugh out loud. Haruta was still eating the food in a pace that could be considered messy, Izo was scolding her. I laughed loudly when i reached the van. Pops looked at me with a smirk.

"so did you gave them the note you brat?" he his smirk turned into a smile. I grinned,

"well the wind gave the note to them for me!" of course only Thatch and Marco believed me but knowing Pops he probably does believe me...Maybe i should invite Luffy and Sabo to come here.

"hey Pops, do you think i can invite Luffy and Sabo here?" I asked him having my hopes up. Pops began to think about it when he was interrupted by Namur. I got a bit irritated but i think it was important since Namur had his serious face on.

"Pops HQ called us and said that they need me Haruta and Izo...i think that you will need to invite other people to finish this project." He told Pops while glancing at me. Pops began to bellow,

"cheeky brat! i was thinking about that! Anyway do you need to go now?" Pops asked Namur who nodded his head. Then Pops smiled at me and nodded his head. I began to cheer and i took my iphone out. I scrolled down on my contacts to call Sabo since i knew that if Sabo answered that means that Luffy is there.

I waited for like forever until i heard Sabo speak. " _how is my hot tempered brother?_ " it seems that i accidentally put it in speakers cause Thatch laughed and Marco snickered. I growled under my breath but answered.

"hey Sabo, do you wanna come on for the paranormal activity were doing? well we already are doing it but i'm just asking since you know...this might take a while" I asked him while rubbing the back of my neck. There was humming,

" _i can, do i have to bring our rubbery brother?_ " Sabo replied with a slight snicker.

"yea bring Luffy i think he will like this one!" I told Sabo but then i heard a complaint that sounded like Luffy yell " _THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!_ " I had to separate my ear from the iphone so that my ears won't bleed. I smiled shyly since the last time Luffy came...well he didn't actually enjoy falling all the time and at the fact that he didn't encounter and ghosts.

"dont worry Luffy this time it will be better, I swear! If it's not, you can eat my food for the next 3 nights!" I already started regretting my compromise when I heard Sabo chock and Thatch began to slam his fist on the chair next to me to stop laughing to much. I heard humming and i knew that Luffy was thinking about it...well there's no turning back now.

It seemed that Sabo gave the phone to Luffy since i could hear Luffy clearer now.

" _Sure! but keep your promise! where do we meet you?_ " Luffy asked with a hint of happiness, I told them to meet me here in Yukiryu and Sabo said that they were close so they will come here as fast as they could. I felt my excitement grow just at the fact that my brothers were coming.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Marco. I grinned, but that was before i saw his face, I felt my smile falter. He did not look happy at the fact that my brothers are coming.

"why did you invite them-yoi?" he asked with a bit of annoyance,

"well i...i just wanted too...ehehe" I tried to explain to him, i heard Thatch tell me good luck. I was thinking of killing me later but i dont want to be haunted by someone like him. Marco was not exactly pleased with my reply but i could care less.

Pops started to laugh "Marco its ok, Sabo is coming anyway so everything will be fine, Gurararara", but Marco snorted and said "but you know when they are together they could get in all sorts of trouble-yoi!" with a slight smirk on his face when he looked at me. I felt offended.

"oi! me and my brothers do not get in any harmful trouble!" I retorted back at him.

Izo was shocked at my reply "excuse me?! last i remembered you 3 were together, YOU guys had gotten our tent on FIRE with NOTHING! How is that even POSSIBLE?!" Izo screeched straight at my face. Haruta started laughing like a mad woman. Even Pops was laughing loudly.

"hey when are we gonna get to the place we rented?" I asked trying to change the subject which worked for now.

"Rinoa's old gang had reserved us a space near them so were saved" Pops explained to us. After that no one said a thing. But Haruta did pout making me ask,

"whats with the pout?" a bit amused that she was pouting. Everyone except Pops looked at her since he was driving the van.

"its just...you got to see them move and talk! while i was just sitting waiting fretting about you guys! why do you get to do the fun stuff...pfft" her pout was still on her face while she was complaining. We couldn't help but laugh. Thatch patted her back.

"well shorty im sorry to say this but you're leaving anyway! so better luck next time~" Thatch teased her which earned him a glare. Thatch raised his hands in mock surrender. No one had the heart to stop the fate that Thatch had received. However for once Thatch was lucky cause the van had stopped in front of another house.

The house itself looked friendly but we weren't sure. Rosayla was in front of the house with Lysander. Pops parked the van in the garage of the house. The house did look like no one lived here for years! I have a feeling it's abandoned also. Rosayla waved at us to come to her.

Rosayla had a huge smile on her face. I grew confused, what was she happy about anyway? Lysander had a happy look also but he was more composed. Rosayla then told us that this will be the place we are going to stay for the mean time. When Rosayla opened the front door with the key she had, everything was covered in dust. Everyone went in first of course. I was confused...didn't anyone used this place before? so why was it...in shambles!. Rosayla started laughing but then she grew silent, Lysander gave her a smile that showed sympathy.

"you see...this is the place me, Rinoa and the whole gang usually hanged out...so we thought that since we still own the place why not let you guys use it! well it may seem very very dusty, that's only because we had never been here since...well since she was gone...it didn't felt right" Lysander explained to us. This time I felt my jaw hit the ground...THEY OWNED THIS PLACE?! THEY HANGED OUT HERE BEFORE?! Those are the questions running around my head right now. When Lysander saw my expression he began to chuckle lightly, and began to explain further.

"yes we did hanged out here before...well the house was also abandoned, also 45 years ago this house was surrounded by Nature; but you know time changes and when they found this place, the new mayor wanted it to be brought down but we did stop him...since this was a relic of our old past! we loved it here...but now its covered in dust...~sigh~ i guess this place just brings back so much memories" Lysander finished but I knew that there was more in the story but i didnt dare ask knowing that it might just hurt him. I saw Haruta holding a few pictures and it was nearly covered by dust around!

"hey what do you have there shorty?" I asked teasingly, she glared at me but i knew it was worth it! Rosayla then perked up when she saw the picture frame and took it instantly from Haruta. I blinked since one second Rosayla had nothing in her hands and then the next second she had picture frame. Well that was fast, even Haruta was surprised. I glanced over to Rosayla and she was caressing the picture frame like it was the greatest treasure ever.

I walked over to her to see what was special about the picture and when i saw the picture i was beyond surprise. In the picture was Rinoa, Psalm, Gian, their 4 pets, and the whole gang though there were other people that i don't recognize, the picture was like 45 years old but i can still see which person is which! There were at least 10 other people that i don't know. Rinoa was smiling at the camera instead of glaring at it like she did in the other pic, Psalm made a wacky face, while Gian had that innocent smile, that even i fell in love with well not literally it just reminded me of how Luffy smiled.

Lysander was smiling fondly though it was pained. I noticed that there was a date at the bottom of the picture, it says 'January 1, 2018' I grimaced when i noticed it was on my birth date. Everyone on the picture looked very happy and the background was this house itself. Then we heard the door open and revealed Castiel and Nathaniel, I flinched when i noticed Castiel because of what happened in the town hall...

"we took the picture at that date because it marked as a new year and new place for us to hang out all the time also the place was officially given to us in January 1, 2018...what's wrong with the date?" Castiel asked me with his arms crossed me.

I gave my attention to him and answered "its just that...you took the picture on my birthday, hehehe" their eyes grew wide at the fact and i saw Thatch's and Haruta's pop from the side also their eyes were bulging from surprise...Oh yea i didn't tell them my birthday yet did i? Thatch approached me with a smile that said 'you idiot', he held my shoulders and began to shake me furiously.

I was about to ask him what it was for when he said "so you're saying we missed 3 years worth of your birthday?! why didnt you tell us?!" he asked and Haruta had to hold him down. I dont know when Marco appeared but when i saw him he was shaking his head at me displeased. I shoved Thatch away from me and glared at him.

"well i dont like my birthday, and i have the right to not tell you!" I yelled at him furious at the fact that they were fretting that they couldnt celebrate my birthday. I saw Thatch flinch but i could care less...I went to another room and it looked like the living room to be exact. There were several picture frames on top of the fireplace. I grew curious and i went to examine them.

I laughed at one photo because it showed who it seemed like Castiel being pecked at by birds, while Rinoa was laughing at the background. Another picture got me to smile, and that was a picture of a what it seems like a birthday party, Psalm was smiling and she was surrounded by the whole gang, but he frowned when he saw no adults. Did they celebrate her birthday here? The question was left unanswered.

* * *

~No-One's POV~

Everyone began to clean the old house. It was very difficult since it took them 4 hours to organize everything again. Haruta was cleaning the chimney when she accidentally pushed on something and she went falling.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed, everyone went straight to where Haruta was. Whitebeard was distressed when he heard her daughter scream like that. When they entered the living room. They were surprised when they saw a hole inside the chimney that leads down. Rosayla, Lysander, Castiel, and Nathaniel had disbelief looks on their faces. Marco and Thatch were panicking like hysterical mothers. Ace, Izo, and Namur began to blink as much as they could to see if they really are seeing this.

The hole was deep maybe around 8 feet down the surface, may be deeper but now one knew exactly. Haruta was looking up the hole and yelled "hey can you guys hear me?" as loud as she can. When she got a response she knew that they could. Haruta needs to find a light switch if there was any anyway. So she felt the walls for any, but she suddenly felt some sort of fabric. So she looked up a bit and she was met with unmoving eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" she yelled to her heart's content. By then Ace had yelled for a rope so that they could go down. Whitebeard stayed behind for he was too big to fit through the hall aka he was too tall. So Ace Marco and Thatch went down with a few flashlights to see what made Haruta scream like that.

They were met with an unexpected sight. Ace and Thatch hugged each other like they saw a zombie. Marco was stiff while Haruta was clinging onto him. Right in front of them were dolls...there is a lot of them! Thatch looked around the room and saw a switch, he did expect it to work when he switched it on. All around them were papers and what looks like were drawings/designs. Everything seemed like it was newly cleaned since there was no speck of dust. However the dolls they saw was just creepy! Haruta then used the rope to climb up, but Ace Thatch and Marco stayed behind.

Marco started inspecting the papers that was on the table. They had some sort of diagrams and what seemed like doll designs. Damn whoever made these dolls was probably a pervert. Ace began inspecting the room itself to see if there was anything unusual. Thatch was looking through the dolls since they looked so very familiar! By the time they made a discovery Ace had pushed another button on the wall the opened another passage.

Marco and Thatch groaned and looked at Ace. Ace held up his hands as if saying that he was innocent. "what the hell did you press this time-yoi?" Marco asked irritated. Thatch just shook his head since Ace will always be Ace. Ace had a sheepish look. Marco informed the others about their discovery and said that they will follow the passage. Whitebeard told his sons to be careful.

When they entered the other passage they were ready for total darkness. However one by one torches began to lit up the dark passageway. It appears that everything was functioned so that no one would need a flashlight. Marco raised a hand to signal Ace and Thatch to turn their flashlights off. They were walking peacefully when suddenly a bat swooped passed them which scared the fuck out of Thatch. Ace started laughing while Marco was smirking. They walked on silently after the sudden unexpected moment.

It seemed that they were walking through the passage for like forever! Thatch then saw a sudden light in the end and he began to run. Ace and Marco ran after the immature man. Once they were outside they were met with a mesmerizing site. However before they could look over the view a sudden sound snapped them out and they looked behind them. The exit that they came from was closing, they watched it close until all they could see was a camouflage of the rocks around it. They were beyond surprised about the sudden closure.

They looked back at the view and started to examine it more. They were in a forest no shit, however in front of them was a cabin big enough for a family of 5 and they were separated from the house by a river. Everything looked so wonderful, but the cabin was lit up and outside in the front porch there stood a doll looking over at them, the doll's face couldn't be seen since it had a hoodie on.. Thatch's body wanted to shut down from what he saw but he barely managed to hold his ground. Good thing Ace and Marco helped him stand. No one moved but the trio held their breaths when the doll moved over to them. However the doll stopped just by the other end of the river. The doll then pulled some sort of lever and magically a bridge was rising from within the river. After the bridge had fully rose up, the doll began to continue its journey to them.

The doll had stopped a few feet in front of them and took its hoodie off.. Ok now they were beyond sane...well Marco was still sane, Thatch already fainted and Ace looked like he wanted to laugh at the sight. There stood the doll or more likely Rinoa now stood in front of them. She didn't look content of moving, maybe because it was hard to move with the doll body. When Ace saw Thatch in his current state, he just busted out laughing. Only Ace's laughter could be heard, but he stopped when Rinoa shushed him. It was Marco's turn to snicker. After the scene everyone was quiet again. No one spoke for a few minutes but then Rinoa gestured for them to come with her. Marco and Ace had to drag the unconscious Thatch with them, and they hated it. Thatch was pretty heavy when he's asleep but Marco and Ace could handle him, this is nothing compared carrying all that equipment.

By the time they reached the front porch Thatch had a few scratches since he was dragged. He wasn't even awake still. Rinoa opened the door for them and gave them space to enter the cabin. Rinoa went ahead to prepare a bed for Thatch, while Marco and Ace were looking around the cabin in awe. The place looked like a 5 star hotel! The highest quality of the every furniture in this year was here also! Ace's left brow raised in confusion. Wait how in the fucking world did these years highest quality brands of furniture is here?! Marco didn't seem to care about the furnishing.

However Ace just couldn't help but wonder how she got the latest brands! Rinoa went back to the living room she saw Ace's wonder filled gaze that was wandering around the cabin. Rinoa couldn't help but smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Marco though, he smiled fondly at her. When Rinoa saw Marco stare at her, her smile immediately disappeared. Her blank look was back and staying...well for as much as she can.

Marco looked at his watch to see the time, but for some reason the time stopped...hmm weird. Rinoa saw Marco looking at his watch. Marco wondered why it stopped since it wasnt even 12 am yet. He was interrupted by Rinoa. She was showing him a tray of food which Marco gladly took. Ace was looking at the tray hungrily so he took the whole tray without any warning. Rinoa blinked and looked at Ace, before mouthing 'Pig'. Marco laughed silently. But then all of a sudden Rinoa became very still once again. Marco sighed because it seemed that her spirit left the doll.

Marco began to look around once again. He saw a few pictures of her family and they were fishing. All of a sudden a loud thud was heard in one of the rooms. Ace and Marco instantly stood on their feet. The thuds seemed to be getting louder, and Ace hid behind Marco. Making Marco himself hiss at his brother. Then all of a sudden a figure appeared but it was shadowed. Marco prepared his hunting knife.

Thatch appeared with his hands up. Marco hissed at his other brother once more, he actually got scared. Ace was glaring at Thatch when another thud was heard, although this one was a bit softer. Thatch freaked out and ran to Marco and Ace. Ace prepared for a fight, and Thatch just stood their peaking over Marco's shoulder. They saw a black cat come out of the hallway. The cat is alive alright that's for sure. There wasnt any proof that it could be a doll.

The cat started to go towards Rinoa. All of a sudden Rinoa was gone when the cat touched her. Thatch and Ace gasped while Marco glared at the cat. The cat jumped on the couch and started to head for them. Marco was preparing to fight it, but then he noticed how Thatch and Ace gripped on him. Marco couldnt move at all! Once the cat was within reach to scratch or do whatever it wants to Marco. The damn cat snarled before jumping onto Marco and its claws extended. The claws went deep into Marco's skin where his lungs were. Everything went black.

* * *

Marco woke up heaving and his eyes were looking around where he was. In front of him was not where he thought he was but he was in the living room. Marco was confused, one second he was in the cabin and then he was here in the living room. He heard footsteps and saw that Thatch came with a wet towel.

"hey Marco you're awake! You accidentally hit the fireplace and a brick fell on your head knocking you out!" Thatch explained while giving Marco the towel. Marco accepted the towel and began to clean his face. Ace appeared with Pops in tow.

"Hey Marco you ok? oh wait nevermind you look like you saw someone from the dead! ok nevermind again we did" Ace started rambling before plopping down next to Marco in the floor. Pops sat down with them also.

Marco ran his fingers through his hair "what the hell happened-yoi?" he asked them. Pops raised an eyebrow.

"you dont remember? well then i'll to you while cleaning the house you somehow ran straight to the living room like something happened, and then you started inspecting the fireplace when a brick fell down on your head knocking you out...you were having a dream if i say since you tossing and turning where you were with a frown in your face!" Pops said concerned. Marco asked what time it was and Ace told him that it was already 6 pm, he also told Marco that Sabo and Luffy were already here with them.

Marco held his hands and began to think about his dream. 'was it a vision or a warning-yoi?' he asked himself not sure what to tell them. Marco sighed and stood up only to feel dizzy. Thatch helped him up, that was then Marco noticed the place where the brick fell. Weird the brick fell from where in his dream Haruta pushed some sort of button! Marco held his head on his hands since it hurt when he started thinking about it.

"oi buddy, calm down! its time for dinner anyway so eat up first, also Izo, Haruta and Namur already left an hour ago" Thatch informed him while leading him to the dining area.

Luffy was already there eating as much as he could with Ace next to him eating also. Pops was there drinking beer, Sabo was just reading one of the old books that he found in the houses library. Once they were seated Marco had placed his head on the table while trying to get his breathing to calm down. For some reason he didnt feel like eating at all.

Thatch looked at his brother in worry and asked if he needed anything, Marco just waved Thatch away. Thatch sighed and plopped himself down on the chair next to Marco. Sabo had a frown on his face while reading the book. The book was describing what was happening in-wait...Sabo felt his eyes widen at the fact that he was reading a journal! He began to investigate more wanting to know more what happened before the owners of this house died.

Ace looked at his blonde brother with his mouth filled with food. Sabo then noticed that in almost every page there were pictures attached. However one picture spiked his instincts telling him that something was dangerous in the picture. Luffy stole another piece of meat from Ace's plate. Sabo tapped on Pops arm telling the man that he found something.

"hey Pops look at this." Sabo said while showing the journal with the chilling picture. Pops took the photo and began to examine the journal and the photo itself. However one look from the photo got Pops eyes to widen. Pops gave the photo and journal to Marco hesitantly. Marco noticed this and took the journal. What he saw was very eerie.

In the photo was Rinoa, Psalm and Gian. Well thats what Marco thought. He was sure that it was Rinoa that was hugging both of her siblings while Psalm was giving Rinoa confused look, Gian was smiling and looking at Rinoa with the biggest smile. However in the picture Rinoa's face was crossed out literally crossed out like she was just taken off the wanted lists. In the background was the cabin from Marco's dream. However by the trees the image was blurry but Marco could still see it clearly. It was a picture of a man with a blackbeard, however since the man was far only the blackbeard could be seen.

Marco began to examine the words that was written around the picture. Once said 'she must be killed', another one said 'die die die!' with arrows pointing at Rinoa. Marco wanted to close the book but for more evidence he read the journal.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's another hot day surprisingly! Well the date is August 24, 2017, me and my siblings took a picture with our new cabin as the background! Mom and Dad were happy at the fact that we have our own cabin but serious, a cabin in the woods?! I swear either my parents are completely nuts or they just ignored the fact that anything can happen in the forest! Also when entering the forest my instincts started acting up so i held Psalm and Gian as close as i could. Psalm was protesting but one look from her she just closed her mouth. Gian was excited, he was completely oblivious from the danger i was feeling. But for now i ignored it because i wanted to have fun! The place is amazing! I swear near a river bank?! How awesome would this place get?! Me and Psalm started exploring the surroundings while Mom and Dad were watching Gian. I still felt somewhat uneasy but again i ignored it. We stayed for a couple of days and before we left mom told me to take a picture with Psalm and Gian in front of the cabin. The picture came out great, but...when i saw the blackbeard in the background i thought i was hallucinating...that man, he really followed my family until here?! I dont want to repeat everything again! Please anyone if someone finds this journal please help!_

 _Sincerely, Rinoa Romero_

Marco felt his hands sweating at what he read...That rose the question did that man with the blackbeard found the journal first? That's because the picture had Rinoa's face crossed out with the words pointing at her. But what did she mean by repeating everything? Did she know the man even before they came here? Those were the questions that was roaming in Marco's head. In worry Thatch took the book and began to read it also, Ace leaned in to see what Thatch was reading. But he started choking after he finished reading.

Ace began to yell of how the fuck that man was in the damn photo. Luffy and Sabo raised their heads up in question. Pops explained to the 2 that the man could be the culprit that killed the family 45 years ago. Luffy was silent before cheering about a mystery adventure. Sabo gave up getting the actual fact through his brother's thick head. Ace laughed silently but he stopped when he looked over the journal once more. Marco began thinking about Rinoa's connection with the blackbeard. However the man itself did look familiar but because of horrible pixelation he could not be confirmed.

Thatch tried to examine the photo once more but found himself in a dead end once more. Luffy took the journal much to his brothers protest, while chewing his food he observed the photo. Then his eyes widened from shock. The food was spat out onto the unfortunate person who was Sabo. Sabo yelled at his brother to quit it and took a wet paper towel to wash the damn food off of him. Marco asked Luffy if he knew Rinoa, which is hundred percent no since he wasnt born at that time.

"th-that man! He looks like Teach!" he yelled out loud. Marco, Pops, Ace and Thatch straightened up in caution, since the man was known for killing anyone that got in his way. However Luffy knowing who was the person with the blackbeard is...frightening.

"Luffy how do you know the man?" Thatch asked the hyperactive boy. Luffy nodded his head before recalling a memory about his grand-dad telling him about Teach.

"well Ji-chan said that he was a wanted man and needed to be brought to justice! whatever crap justice could be...Ji-chan also told me that the man had killed a family before disappearing!" Luffy exclaimed startling his brothers. Luffy actually remembered something! However what bothered them most was that Luffy was telling the truth, and they know that he was telling the truth is because everyone knew that Luffy can't lie to save his lie.

Ace was worried because if Luffy remembered what JiJi had told him then the man was dangerous enough to be remembered! Well the man is dangerous, when he disappeared everyone practically rejoiced. But everyone was still in high alert. Sabo knew that the man could not be dead because the body was never found, however the fact that there were no murders for 45 years is remarkable! Pops took the journal again and examined the outside. He noticed that there was a bit of dirt on the edges. Marco seemed to notice this also and asked if he could see the book once more. Pops nodded his head and gave the book to Marco.

Marco opened to see the last page of the book. The journal was filled with Rinoa's writings! However Marco was only looking for the important stuff and he thought that Rinoa must had wrote something before she died! Throughout the book he noticed that there were certain pages that had Rinoa's face crossed out and words pointing at her only. Marco then studied the last page. He noticed that the date was a day before the murder.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _You know its July 3 already! Tomorrows my birthday...but i dont think i'll be able to see the light after my birthday ever again..That man he's onto me, i wanted to stay with my friends along with my siblings but my damn parents just had to be oblivious to everything! I dont even want to celebrate my damn birthday! I know my friends were all worried about me but...i cant tell them! Because of that man i had to leave my old life behind, because of him i lost all my trust of my parents protection...Because of Marshall D. Teach my life was traumatic! If i never tried to get in his way at the first place! Damn the police they took custody of him only for him to get out again! What's the point of having Marines if they never kept their promises! Fuck Life! I...I just wanted to have a normal life...but im sure that tomorrow is my last day anyway...I knew that he was there always looking for a chance to kill me, but i knew that if i was with my friends im safe and my siblings would be safe...but...Teach is not a man that should be messed with...I knew that my wish was to die but dying like this, doesnt feel right! I still have to be there to see my baby brother grow up and for Psalm to achieve her dreams! I myself have no other dream but to see them grow up! But right now...im gonna die not in peace but in torture, knowing that i will be leaving my precious siblings and friends behind...If someone ever finds this book, please tell Rosayla, Lysander, Castiel, Kentin, Armin, Alexy. Nathaniel, and Iris to look out for each other and live their lives the way they wanted! As for my siblings...please tell Psalm that i always loved her even though i keep telling her that she's a pain in the ass...for my baby bro, please tell him that even if Big sis wont be there tell him that I will always be watching over both of them...All of them. I'll be damned this is harder than I thought! I had a fun but short life thats for sure..._

 _Sincerely, Rinoa Romero (my last entry)_

Marco read the last entry in silence. He felt his brother Thatch and Ace looking over his shoulders reading it also. He never expected that Teach was the reason that the girl was dead...Thatch guessed that the family's life was decided ever since Rinoa had encountered Teach. Pops was pressing his hands together in distress, about how this will turn out. Ace took the journal and examined the photo. He noticed that it was the only photo that didnt have Rinoa's face crossed out.

In the picture it showed that Rinoa was wearing a white blouse. Like she knew that she was gonna die and she prepared her own death. Well she was and she left wished but her wish about telling Psalm and Gian is far too late...because they died along with their big sister. All of a sudden there was a loud bang upstairs. Luffy jumped up startled at the noise he heard and he instantly grabbed Sabo's arm. Sabo gulped since he wasn't prepared for any haunted houses right now! Everyone waited and the suspense was killing them!

There was a rolling sound and then thumps sounds. It sounded like it was going down stairs whatever it could be. Thatch was afraid for his dear life and went a bit closer to Pops. Pops and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders showing him that he has nothing to fear. The sounds started to grow closer and closer. In the hallway there was now a cylinder case. Marco raised an eyebrow and went over to take it, however he was still on high alert. Ace wanted to come but Luffy held him on his place, Ace wanted to yell at his brother for being weak but right now it wasn't the time. Thatch went with Marco but stayed a few inches behind the pineapple head, he didn't want to know whatever was inside that container!

Marco looked at Thatch unamused at the fact that he was afraid of a tiny cylinder. Marco bent down to reach for it. He saw a label however the label was so old that he needed to get the cylinder as close to his eyes...he may need glasses for this. Pops stood up and walked over to Marco to see the cylinder for himself. Once he was what it was his eyes grew a centimeter wide. The cylinder holds disks! He knows that because he was a paranormal activist longer than all of them.

"Marco give me that, we have equipment to use for it" Pops told his eldest son, but Marco was surprised since what would Pop's need this cylinder for. Pops smiled and took the disk container from his son. Pops looked at the label closer and his grin widen.

"well who's up for more information?" Pops asked them while showing the container to all of them. Luffy suddenly had stars in his eyes and asked if he could see it. Sabo and Ace sighed while holding onto their brothers shoulder so that Luffy won't run Pops over, Thatch perked up and nodded his head wanting to know more. Marco grumbled and went over to Thatch.

Pops told Marco that their equipment was put upstairs. Marco nodded his head and went up along with the ASL brothers and Thatch. Pops laughed since he had to lead them to the room where the equipment was. The room that everything was in, was huge! Maybe twice as big as the dining area, which was also huge. There was a bed in the middle of the room, and since Luffy had no restraints he went ran to the bed and jumped on it. Sabo and Ace slapped their heads while groaning loudly, seriously Luffy can't stay put!

Pops laughed and said to be careful since the bed is probably 45 years old. Luffy started saying of how he would be careful when Thatch accidentally opened a closet. Marco went over to scold his damn brother when he noticed that Thatch was buried under clothing. Thatch started yelling about not seeing light, that was until Sabo took the clothing off of him. Thatch grew embarrassed at the fact that he was yelling because he was buried under clothing! Ace snorted and went over to join Luffy in bed since he was tired. Sabo followed a suite landing on top of both his brothers.

Marco went over to their bags and took out a few futons. One for himself, for Pops, and for Thatch, who was still trying to find a way to get out of the clothing. He did got out but a few clothing decided to stick to him. Luffy laughed at how Thatch looked. Ace and Sabo snickered. Thatch growled at the trio before landing on his futon, Marco smirked at his brother. Pops shook his head clearly amused at the outcome, however something shiny caught his eyes. He looked at the closet and saw that there was something metal in it. He asked Luffy if he could get it for him. Luffy complained but did as told, good thing he did.

Luffy found one of those flying drones that can hold camera's. Luckily a camera was still attached to it, but they didn't know if it still worked. Pops asked for it and Luffy pouted. Ace had to wrestle his brother for it. Ace won since he was still stronger than Luffy. Sabo sighed and snuggled a bit deeper into the sheets, it still smelled really nice actually. Like someone just finished cleaning the bed. He was shaken by Luffy once more since Pops was getting the disks out of the container. Marco facepalmed since he didn't recognize that it was a damn disk container. Thatch laughed and slapped Marco's back. Pops noticed that there was 12 disks in total, they also had the camera. So that was 13 videos if they were lucky enough.

Pops took out a cd player that shows the images. Honestly disks like these were no doubt old. He put the first disk in and waited to see if it will work or not. Then the sounds started and then dates appeared in front of them. All of a sudden there was a face of a black haired woman. Marco took notice that it could be Liza Romero, Rinoa Romero's mother.

 _Liza had hit the record button on the camera and faced the camera over to her three children. Liza was recording Rinoa, Psalm, and Gian play in front of their new house. Liza squeaked when she felt hands were suddenly on her hips. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband smiling at her lovingly. She rolled her eyes when she noticed the drone that was in his hands. Liza smiled and gave the camera for her husband to connect it onto the drone. Rex pouted that he didn't get a kiss but did as planned. Once the drone had the camera Rex activated the microphone._

 _"Liza is this good enough?" he asked his wife, Liza nodded her head._

 _"Psalm Rinoa Gian! The camera is ready!" she called her 3 troublemakers over. Psalm said that she wanted to explore the area first but she was lifted off the ground by Rinoa. Psalm squealed and started hitting her sister while saying that she wanted to be put down. Gian laughed out loud before clutching onto his sister's leg. Rinoa groaned but brought both of her siblings to where mom was._

 _"hey mom can me, Gian and Psalm wander around a bit?" she asked her mother, however Psalm yelled why was she was going also in the background. Mom nodded her head and asked Dad, who also gave them a thumbs up. Rinoa placed Psalm back down to the ground and carried Gian in her arms, she was ready to run when she was stopped by her own mother once again._

 _"oh wait! take the drone with you!" Liza told her children, Psalm and Rinoa groaned before Rinoa went over to get the drone in utter defeat. Her mom couldn't hear what she was saying but the drone sure can._

 _"why do we have to bring a stupid drone with us" Rinoa grumbled before taking the drone. Rex also told her that he modified it so that it would follow them around. Rinoa was grateful for one thing, she didn't have to carry the damn drone! Mom gave Rinoa a bag and told her that there are a few snacks inside just in case they get hungry. Rinoa mumbled thanks before waving bye and ran to her 2 siblings that decided to leave her behind. Rinoa smirked before she started running. The drone was hot on her tail and the camera was recording everything._

 _Psalm and Gian were running as fast as they could, but they were no match for their older sister. Rinoa easily caught up with them and caught Gian in her arms._

 _"no! let me go sis!" he started to beg to be let go, but Rinoa just laughed before she started tickling him. Psalm took that opportunity to have a head start when she suddenly bumped into another person. Psalm yelled out sorry before she stood up and ran to where Rinoa was for safety. Rinoa stopped tickling her little bro when she noticed the boy in front of them._

 _"pfft what was that? next time don't get in my way" the boy said he had red hair, black pants, red t-shirt with a rock band logo on it, he also had a black jacket on. Rinoa growled and marched towards the boy._

 _"don't you dare say that to my sister when she accidentally bumped into you, punk" Rinoa snarled at the person, her overprotective mode was set on at the moment. Psalm wanted to intervene before her sister could make new enemies. The boy's eyes widened before he smirked crossing his arms over his stomach._

 _"well well well, at least there's a feisty girl around here!" the boy teased, Rinoa seemed to be amused also since she place a hand on her hip and smirked at the boy._

 _"you didn't see anything yet! My names Rinoa Leigh P. Romero" she introduced herself while holding her hand out. The boy noticed what she meant and shook her hand._

 _"my names Castiel Jones!" Castiel told Rinoa before flashing a smile at her. Psalm was processing everything from the look of her face, Gian was just gurgling while running to Rinoa. Once he was at reach, Gian held his hands out and clamped his sister's leg._

 _Castiel looked at Gian and gave the boy a smile also. Gian was shy but gave a small smile also, Rinoa ruffled her brother's hair lovingly. Gian laughed and placed his face at Rinoa's leg before he started giggling. Psalm frowned before going to them also. When Castiel saw Psalm he smirked at her. Psalm felt a chill ran on her spine, the smirk was creepy!_

 _"so who's the weakling over here?" he asked Rinoa while pointing at Psalm. In the background Psalm was yelling of how she wasn't weakling. Rinoa smirked before taking Psalm's head and giving her a noogie._

 _"this is my little sister, Psalm Raine P. Romero, and the little boy here is my baby bro Gian Laszlo! Also Psalm may be a weakling but she's fast and sneaky, don't underestimate her!" Rinoa complimented Psalm. Psalm was startled on what she heard from her big sister, she was expecting that Rinoa would say how bad she is in everything. This was new and coming from Rinoa it's pretty rare._

 _Psalm gave her sister a smile that clearly said thanks. Rinoa gave her sister one of the rare loving smiles. The moment was ruined when Gian suddenly jumped at Castiel. Castiel didn't expect this so he fell down to the ground. Rinoa and Psalm gasped before they busted out laughing. Gian was hugging Castiel's torso without any care in the world. Castiel had a slight pink in his cheeks. Thank god the drone caught that scene! Castiel tried to pry Gian off of him but when he noticed that the little boy won't budge he looked at Rinoa for help. Rinoa snorted and crouched down to the level Castiel and her brother were in. Rinoa was preparing for an impact that could result a massive headache. Gian jumped for Rinoa only to be caught in Psalm's arms. Rinoa blinked and then all of a sudden a cloud of dust appeared where her siblings were. Rinoa's eyes widened before she went to catch her siblings._

 _"see ya later Castiel!" she waved back at him, the drone followed her but it caught the confused glimpse of Castiel. The drone went as fast as it could to follow the speed that Rinoa was going at. Over the distance laughter of 2 certain siblings could be heard, while Rinoa was yelling for them to stop. Rinoa stopped and the drone went over to her. Rinoa grabbed the drone and faced the camera at her._

 _"well it's time to shut you down for now...i might get in trouble for damaging this damn drone! Well i'll use you again later!" Rinoa ended with a smile that seems to mirror the sun. With that the video ended._

* * *

No one was talking out loud that's for sure. But Luffy's giggles could be heard. Ace and Sabo were somewhat blushing for no apparent reason and Thatch was taking out his iPhone to capture their look. Marco whacked Thatch on the head because he was annoyed on how Thatch was acting at the moment. Pops was thinking of what the video could mean...But wait didn't they just got a glimpse of Rinoa's first days here? Castiel did look very young indeed. That was the thing that was stuck in Ace's mind. Sabo was also trying to find out why the video was considered important...Wait the expressions! That's it! Sabo got an idea and he accidentally jumped hitting his head on the back of Ace's head. The brothers got into a fight because of that. They were only interrupted when Pops coughed to get their attention.

Sabo cleared his throat and silently asked Pops if he could say his thought, Pops nodded. "well you see how happy she was? Maybe in the future videos or pictures we might see her expression change from happy to you know, frightened, alert, etc." he suggested. Marco thought it wasn't a bad idea considering the fact that the last picture they saw the girl was crying and her expression seemed dead. Pops considered this and nodded his head. Thatch looked at the time on his iPhone and noticed it was 9 pm. That was when he remembered that they need to visit the dang dolls tonight!

"hey we need to head out now remember? We need to visit them again!" Thatch exclaimed before he started heading for the door. What he forgot was the fact that Luffy was here. The damn hyperactive idiot ran Thatch over yelling that he will be in an adventure. Ace and Sabo bursted out laughing, while Marco and Pops shook their head in Thatch's bad luck. Thatch cursed under his breath swearing about how Luffy will get a beating later on. Ace heard this and kicked Thatch's face saying about keeping his damn hands off of his baby brother. Pops bellowed he saw a connection on how Rinoa and Ace acted. They were both overprotective, and they only trust people they actually know in heart. Marco seemed to know the traits also and began to wonder if Ace was a reincarnation of Rinoa...Nope that can't happen, Rinoa's spirit is still roaming in a doll's body that looked exactly like her. Marco sighed before he asked for the keys, however Pops said that he will need the keys to run the equipments. So they had to walk back to the house. Marco sighed but he didn't oppose what Pops said, he asked for a map and then they were off.

Luffy kept rambling about wanting to interact with the dolls, Sabo sighed and told Luffy to calm down. But it had no effect to the boy, Luffy just laughed and grabbed his straw hat. Ace tried to touch the hat before only for Luffy to snap at him. It was the last thing that Ace ever wanted from Luffy. An angry Luffy was not fun at all, Ace can understand that since he had his own hat, maybe Sabo also. But Marco and Thatch couldnt understand what it meant to lose an important hat anyway. Thatch laughed and began to ramble about his amazing hairdo, but since Luffy was too honest he admitted that Thatch looked like a beaver...Marco snorted since it wasn't the first time he heard that comment, while Ace and Sabo paled a bit before they started laughing. Luffy had no idea why they were laughing so he just joined in. Thatch was sulking all the way to the house. It took them 30 mins to get there, Luffy was already jumpy and excited, Sabo had to hold him to calm down. Marco prepared his walkie talkie just in case. Ace told Sabo and Luffy to be careful on what they touch since it could anger the spirits. Luffy promised but they all knew better, and that comes from sheer experience with the boy.

Luffy seemed to get in trouble all the time, oh wait, trouble itself seems to be attached to the boy. Thatch remembered what Ace told them about Luffy. Luffy got into trouble when he was 7, a gang member had captured the idiot and practically tortured Luffy to get information. Thatch shivered at the thought of what they could have done to Luffy just to get what they wanted. Thatch's thoughts were interrupted when Marco elbowed him on the stomach. They were now standing in front of the house. Sabo felt a warm vibe coming from the house which is pretty weird, considering the spirit was said to kill half of a school population...It might be a trap but Marco, Thatch and Ace already went in before so maybe the spirit was welcoming them back?..Luffy was bouncing up and down right beside him in excitement.

The door in front was opened by a gust of wind. Ace was literally smiling in the inside since he did his promise and came back. Thatch was preparing his notes because he did like the food, wait how did they get fresh food anyway? Luffy ran up to the door not hearing the yells from his brother. He ran in when he suddenly felt a cold and sharp object on his throat. His eyes grew wide but he still had that careless look on his face. Luffy couldn't see anything. Then the warm vibe turned into a murderous vibe, chills ran on Sabo's back signalling him that something bad might happen.

"Luffy stop!" Sabo yelled worried at the fact that his own brother stopped on his own tracks, which is pretty rare. Ace had gone worried at the fact that Rinoa might go berserk again but he noticed a black cat pass by. Marco felt his eyes widen at the sight of the black cat, it was the same cat that woke him up from his dream! Thatch didn't know anymore, should he be worried about the trio themselves or worry about Luffy only?! The cat had rubbed on Luffy's leg and then the sharp and cold object suddenly became warm. Luffy blinked as much as his eyes could before it started hurting. He attempted to move his hands but Ace's own hands stopped him. Ace made sure that Luffy had gotten the message since he almost lost his life if it wasn't for the mystery cat.

Ace pinched Luffy's earlobe hard. "Luffy! what did i tell you?! you could have lost your life that time!" he yelled at his reckless brother, Luffy started whining when he felt something small hug his legs. Luffy looked down and he felt his eyes bulge from it's sockets and his jaw meeting the floor. In front of Luffy was Gian, he was looking at Luffy with those big doll eyes. It still amazed Thatch how similar the dolls looked from the original. Gian suddenly backed away with difficulty before looking at the others. He beamed when he saw Marco, Marco noticed that he tried to speak but since it wasnt 12 am yet he couldnt. Sabo was shocked at how fast they appeared, well it was only one spirit so far. Marco noticed how Sabo was amazed and couldnt help a small smile had appeared on his face. Thatch grinned and casually walked in. Luffy wanted to run ahead and explore but he pouted when Ace gave him a glare. Ace couldn't help but feel exhausted since he kept forgetting how tiring it is when it was time for Luffy care. He placed a hand on his face before groaning he suddenly felt something fuzzy go over his legs. Ace smiled and looked down seeing Gurio looking at him his mouth was open smiling. Ace smiled a bit before he pet the doll, he can feel the fabric alright. Gurio wagged his doll tail and trotted over to the living room Gian followed a suite. Ace grabbed Sabo by the arm also and dragged both of his brothers inside. He knew that Sabo is hesitant, but Luffy was a different matter. The hyperactive boy was ready to roam around and explore, and Ace knowing from experience that he should never let Luffy go.

Luffy pouted once more at the fact that he can't explore freely. He knew the danger but seriously, he can take care of himself! Sabo felt the murderous vibe become warm once again and couldn't help but wonder why. It was like the house knew who was not welcomed and was welcomed. Sabo knew for a fact that spirits were never this welcoming unless Ace and the others had already had gotten in contact with them yesterday. That was a good hypothesis, however when Sabo felt something rub his legs he panicked. He gulped before looking down and there he saw a cat, or what seems to be cat anyway. Marco noticed Sabo's look and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Sabo glanced at Marco and nodded his head giving Marco his trust. Marco smiled knowing that Sabo trusted him, Ace and Thatch to keep him and Luffy safe from any harm. Well they would anyway besides if they didn't then Ace would have killed them. Thatch grinned and went to the living room. Once in the living room he saw Goldy and Wild staring at him, it was quite creepy but he had worse stares before. Thatch shivered remembering about his old requests. Luffy was literally bouncing by now and had gotten out of Ace's grip, the boy went over to Gurio. Luffy had stars in his eyes when he felt the dog, well doll dog since he was made of fabric. Gurio was not really pleased at the fact that a stranger was touching him and growled at Luffy. Luffy just laughed and continued to pet the irritated dog. Fang was right beside Gurio with a blank look, but her ears were raised practically listening to Luffy's cheers. Gian was nowhere to be seen at the moment, probably with his sisters Ace thought when he looked around the living room for the little boy. That was when he smelled food, freshly made food. Gurio, Fang, Goldy, and Wild jumped up and went to the dining room. Luffy whined and started following the pets. Sabo groaned before following his brother. This made Ace groaned and motioned Thatch and Marco to follow them. Thatch grinned and Marco shrugged before he felt a gust of wind against his face, he heard the door close and figured that the wind closed the door.

Luffy had finally smelled the food when he entered the dining room. His stomach growled loudly and dashed for the table sitting down on one of the chairs. He started chanting about wanting to eat meat, his hands were up in the air. However he did stop when he saw Rinoa come out of the kitchen with a platter of freshly cooked hamburgers, fish and hot dogs. Luffy didn't care if it was a spirit or doll, all he wanted was the meat! Luffy jumped up and rushed for the stunned doll, however a pair of arms stopped him. Sabo had just gotten inside the dining room when he saw his baby brother rush for the food. In instinct Sabo grabbed Luffy to stop him from trampling the poor spirit down to the ground. They both landed on the ground with a cry. Rinoa was looking at them not amused and placed the platter down on the table with a bit of trouble. Moving around in the doll body is pretty difficult, no matter how easy it looked. Rinoa crouched down slowly in front of the brothers. Luffy only noticed her and stars appeared in his eyes.

"so coooool!" He yelled his mouth gaped open. Rinoa sighed and helped the 2 brothers up. Luffy started looking over her curious at what he is seeing at the moment. Sabo himself looked like he was about to pass out. Where in the 7 gates of hell have you heard of a possessed doll cooking?! No where, well until now! Sabo stumbled back a bit only to bump into Ace. Ace was grinning at his brother then glanced at Rinoa.

"I kept my promise right?" he asked Rinoa, Rinoa couldn't talk yet but she nodded her head before going back to the kitchen. Marco sighed and dragged Thatch to sit down on one of the chairs. Ace did the same but Sabo didn't need to be dragged, while Luffy seemed to want to follow Rinoa. Seriously how many spirits are there in this house? Sabo questioned himself, that was also when he remembered how the doll looked like...That was nearly impossible right? There was no way a doll could look like the original person! Sabo's thoughts started to debate whether it was possible or not, but from what he saw right now it was. Another one came out that resembled the little sister of Rinoa. Thatch, Marco and Ace already knew this but Luffy and Sabo needed answers, well Sabo mainly, all Luffy wanted was to have an adventure!

Psalm grinned and sat across from Luffy, Luffy had his mouth agaped once again and leaned over to try and touch Psalm. However he was stopped by Ace who was face palming at the moment, he couldnt believe how careless his little brother is! Psalm shook her head and waved her hand at Ace. She was trying to tell Ace that it was ok, but since Ace can't really understand her he just waved back smiling at her also. Psalm sighed with no sound before resting her head at the table waiting for her sister and brother to appear. Sabo at this point was just looking in disbelief, sure he heard about spirits possessing dolls to move around but he thought that they were all hostile, but right in front of him was a calm spirit! Sabo sighed and crossed his arms in defeat, he needed to rest his head a bit. Luffy was reaching for some of the meat but his hand was slapped by Ace to stop him. He pouted and started talking to Ace about what he did with Zoro and Sanji in friday something about pranking the mayor. Ace listened as much as he could but when Luffy mentioned about pranking the mayor, Ace was having a mental break down. How reckless could he be?! Sabo snickered and leaned into the chair more, it was a comfy chair alright. Wait...are chairs suppose to be comfy? Sabo looked down in panic and noticed that Goldy was stuck under him. He lifted off the chair so that Goldy could leave which Goldy did. Goldy hissed at Sabo before going to the window sill where Wild was. Gurio and Fang were resting their heads on the window sill looking out. There were wooden boards blocking the view so they could only see a limited amount of the outside world. It's been too long since the last time they were allowed to run around outside. Gian came out of the kitchen and went over to Thatch. He lifted his tiny arms motioning for Thatch to carry him. Thatch was hesitant but when he saw the look Psalm was giving him he knew that it was ok. He placed Gian on his lap facing the table. Bad thing was that Sabo was right next to Thatch.

Thatch noticed this and grinned mischievously, he scooted a bit closer to Sabo with Gian in tow. Gian didn't know what was happening but he silently cheered when he felt Thatch move. Sabo was panicking not used to have possessed dolls this close to him before. Marco glanced at Ace who was smirking at his brother's fear at the moment. Luffy looked at Gian with wide eyes. However this time Ace wasn't fast enough to restrain his idiotic brother. Luffy jumped up and grabbed Gian like the doll he really was and began to hug the life out of the doll. Thatch imagined that he could see the spirit coming out of the doll! That was when a cold chill suddenly resonated in the room. Right in front of them was Rinoa glaring at Luffy fiercely, she had a small kitchen knife that she was using to slice the apples. She was not afraid to use it to cut through the skin of the boy that was glomping her baby brother. Gian was blinking before he started smiling widely he was enjoying the hugs he was getting from the boy that took him by surprise. Psalm gaped and stole a glance at her older sister. Rinoa rubbed her fabric face before going back in the kitchen to cook. Thatch shivered at the atmosphere that the older always give whenever she was aggravated. Marco sighed once more and glared at Ace who was whistling his eyes looking away from Marco. Sabo gulped not knowing what to do once again. Luffy was having fun now that he can see the dolls up close, really close. Sabo noticed that his and Rinoa's brother seemed to be alike since Gian was not afraid to ask Thatch to be carried and Luffy was no where near afraid to go against them! Rinoa came back with apples in a bowl and in another huge platter were pasta, pizza, homemade ice cream and some milk as drinks. Sabo's eyes widened at the food choice and seriously milk? Ace glanced at the milk and then at Luffy. It did make sense since Luffy was a bit short for his age. Rinoa must have noticed also and couldn't help but bring out some milk to help Luffy grow in his height.

Luffy cheered and placed Gian back in Thatch's lap before sitting down on his chair hurriedly. Rinoa placed the platter and drinks on the table and went back to the kitchen obviously for some plates, and utensils. Luffy just wanted to eat the damn food already! But Ace was being an ass and kept stopping him from grabbing even a slice of pizza. Psalm smiled her doll teeth were showing and motioned for them to grab some food already. Marco knew that Ace was just trying to be polite but he was hungry so he took a slice of pizza. Ace frowned at Marco, who just shrugged before taking a bite. The pizza was still hot but it was good. Thatch looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 10:46 pm, wow were they there for that long already? It was another hour or so before the old grandfather clock will ring. The black cat had took it's place on Psalm's lap. Psalm just smiled and started petting the animal, who in return purrs in delight. Marco frowned at the cat, the cat was just too similar like the one in his dream...far too similar. Rinoa came back with plates and cups, the cups had the fork and spoons. The rice was nowhere to be seen but there were potatoes. Thatch thought that she was joking when he saw the potatoes. Rinoa sighed and went to sit down next to Psalm. She then gestured for them to eat, with that Ace had let go of Luffy, who instantly took a plate and began to take as much food as his plate could hold. Psalm was highly amused at what she wa seeing, how can a scrawny little boy eat so much? Rinoa didn't care and took her own plate, she knows that she didn't have to eat but she did saw her brother getting a potato. Gian took a potato and munched on it happily. This frightened Sabo more, the poor boy cannot get his mind to accept what he was seeing. Samn dolls were eating in front of him! How does that make any damn sense! Sabo gave up when he heard Ace snicker and went over to get a plate and fork. Thatch frowned but sighed and went over to get a plate as well, he also got one for Marco who looked like he needed it.

Sabo took some pasta and ate it hesitantly. It was good, really good now he knows why Luffy wants more. Luffy was getting more and more nearly eating the whole platter clean. Rinoa thought that he was gonna eat the platter itself also with the speed he was going at. Luffy choked and took a glass of milk and drank it in one gulp. Rinoa was just blinking her doll eyes, and looked at Ace. Ace waved at her with a sheepish grin, yes he was embarrassed at the way his little brother was eating. The black cat had taken a slice of fish and jumped off of Psalm who pouted. Marco was wondering who the black was, knowing that the feline acted like it was taking care of them all these years. The cat looked at Marco with its dark brown eyes before going back in the living room. As far as Rinoa could care she didn't really want to get in contact with the damn cat. Thatch noticed this because when Rinoa sat down she made sure that she was on the other side of her sister that didn't had the cat on. He took a piece of the potato and ate it. Honestly it tasted like actually french fries! Either they had something to fry these potatoes or they just used the frying pan. Honestly if you used the frying pan it wouldn't taste like this! Thatch is also a chef so he knew if the food was overcooked or undercooked, but everything so far was great! He was clearly impressed, but now the question was, did she kill them intentionally? Thatch looked at his watch once more and noticed that it was 11: 07 pm. He nudged Marco telling him that was it nearly time. Marco nodded his head and took his walkie talkie out hoping that the dog won't take it from him once again. Surprisingly enough they didn't which was great news for Marco.

"Pops we're near the appointed time-yoi" Marco told Pops hoping that the man wasn't fretting for a bit, they didn't actually contacted him before this.

"alright Marco just be careful and get the information we need" Pops responded and the walkie talkie went quiet. Marco exhaled and looked at Rinoa who was giving him a blank look. She wasn't exactly happy at the fact that Marco brought it back. But none the less she can't break it again, since she just did yesterday.

Ace and Luffy were fighting over some hamburgers while Sabo was happily eating his hot-dog. The hot-dog was however stolen by Psalm, said person ate half of the hot-dog already in one bite. Sabo gaped before yelling that it was his, Psalm just smirked at Sabo, but her doll head was suddenly on the table with Rinoa's hand on top. Rinoa shooked her head before removing her hand on her sister's head. Honestly Psalm doesn't know when to stop, she still had hot-dogs on her plate! So in revenge Rinoa took a hot-dog from her sister's plate and ate it whole in one bite. Sabo paled since he just noticed that doll's were eating, doll's for god damn sake! First was the cooking now the eating?! Ace Thatch and Marco already saw this yesterday so they shouldn't be that surprised anymore. Luffy had stars in his eyes and began to ask Rinoa if she can poop, if she can do tricks, etc. Ace rubbed his face harshly at the fact that his brother really asked her that. Rinoa scowled at the first question, but gave other expressions to answer the other questions. Thatch thought that Rinoa could make every type of face there is, the questions just kept on coming! But they had more important questions than what Luffy was asking. Marco whispered to Sabo that Luffy needed to stop. Sabo did as told and stopped Luffy by giving him some of his food. They were like that until the old Grandfather clock rang. Luffy jumped not expecting that, he accidentally his head on the ceiling. Psalm thought that he was some type of bouncy ball to do that, not even a doll can do that! Gian opened his mouth wide trying to say or laugh it out. Thatch grinned at the fact that Gian was happy at the moment. Rinoa slightly smiled but the smile disappeared when she caught Ace smirking at her.

"well then what questions do you want to ask us?" Rinoa suddenly asked them while glaring. Psalm was trying to get tinnier by sliding down more. She didn't want to hear any of this, but because of the deaths that Sister had made she knew that she can't escape this. Gian was the only one that seemed carefree at the moment, even Luffy went serious. Ace looked at Marco and sighed.

"well we actually came here to know what was your intention of killing nearly 50% of the college's population..." Ace started. All Rinoa did was snort and laugh a hollow laugh.

"it's their fault...they did try to destroy us one time, and they even tried to burn us all down, we would have lived in peace if they never tried anything in the first place" Rinoa answered while glaring furiously at the team. Honestly can't they figure it themselves?! Psalm was covering her ears while shaking her head a bit, she still remembers all their friends when they were alive, but they weren't here anymore. Gian suddenly felt a weird aura resonating from his sister, the one that killed the students and teachers. So he did what seems like a suicide in front of Psalm's eyes. Gian jumped at his older sister knocking them both down to the ground. Rinoa was suddenly glaring at her little brother.

"Gian if you know what's best you should let me do it!" Rinoa yelled at her brother, she didn't even care who she is yelling at the moment. These men knew far too much for her liking. Marco stood up along with Thatch and looked at them questionally.

"but sis! don't kill them they just wanted to help!" Gian yelled back with sad puppy eyes. Rinoa flinched at the look but she already knew how to say no to it. She's practically immune to it, Psalm was looking at Gian with wide eyes. Even he knew what the aura was?! Rinoa looked at Marco with fierce and wild eyes.

"you! you're just like all of them! i came back to hunt for Teach! The townspeople just got in the way!" Rinoa roared at Marco. She pushed Gian off harshly, earning a whine from Gian. Marco stood strong not faltering at what was happening. Psalm took hold of Gian and held him tightly afraid that if she let go something bad might happen to her baby brother.

"all we wanted to do was help you guys also-yoi" Maroc tried to reason with Rinoa. But all Rinoa could actually see right now were people trying to take she and her siblings away from their home. Rinoa reached out her hand towards the kitchen and a knife came flying to her hand.

Sabo and Thatch squeaked, Luffy was biting his lip, Marco and Ace narrowed their eyes at her. Psalm and Gian panicked their older sister was stubborn as hell, and would only accept what she thinks depending on the situation. Gurio and Fang were instantly by Rinoa snarling at the paranormal team, whatever Rinoa does they will do, that means if Rinoa decides to go against the team they will go against the team also. Wild and Goldy were by Psalm and Gian's side hissing at the team also. Same goes for the cats they are protective of the younger siblings, very protective. The older sister controls the animals and she will be the one making the ultimate decision. Marco began to panic slightly, this didn't end too well did it? Suddenly the door of the front was banged down once again, the sunlight went in and the old clock rang once more. Rinoa and the others stopped and went back to being dolls, however their expressions had stayed with them. Thatch felt his heart beating way too fast for his linking, sweat was rolling down on Sabo's head clearly he was sweating from the fright. Luffy was gripping onto Sabo with wide fearful eyes. By the door was Castiel and Kentin clearly breathing hard from knocking the door down. It was harder than expected, they were probably getting old. Kentin was breathing hard and went straight in before Castiel could even say anything. They heard yelling and they knew that it had something to do with the spirits. What caught them by surprise was the fact that they were seeing Rinoa, Psalm, Gian, and the pets! Was this real? Castiel began to examine Rinoa more...no the doll more. It was the same look that Rinoa always had when she tries to protect someone, or if she wants to beat someone up. However when Kentin noticed the knife he knew that there was something else, but he can't put his finger on it. Ace knew that Castiel and Kentin were trying to figure out what's up with the dolls, Rinoa is right in front of them! That was until Castiel looked at them

* * *

"these dolls...they look like the Romero kids..." Castiel commented hesitantly. Marco sighed and nodded his head. Kentin suddenly felt dizzy and fell down on the floor. He can't take it, after years of now seeing them, here they were but in the form of dolls!

Castiel had a blank face, clearly not happy at what he heard. Thatch gulped slightly before looking at his watch once again...7:45 am...already?! Seriously what's up with the damn timelines! Sabo was concerned at what she said, and what did Gian actually meant. Luffy's straw hat shadowed over his eyes but his eyes were wide. The way that Psalm held onto Gian reminded him how his older brothers were protective of him...well everyone in the family is protective of him. Ace groaned and looked at the food. He didn't feel hungry anymore which is a pretty rare occurrence. They all had a silent agreement, Luffy not included, they have to tell Pops about this. Castiel helped them outside where their car was parked, Kentin went ahead to start the engine first. Once they were all inside the car Luffy was on Ace's lap deep in sleep. Ace had a narcoleptic fit while the car was moving. Not even Thatch had the energy to make fun of their brother at the moment. Sabo was leaning on Marco's shoulder slowly drifting to sleep himself. Snores could be heard resonating from the trio. It was silent until Kentin decided to speak.

"you know...those 3 right there remind me of the 3 R's that's what we call Rinoa, Psalm and Gian but they label themselves as the LPR trio. Though we don't know what the L stands for. Ace acts like Rinoa, Psalm is smart in her own way so she might act like the blond boy-Sabo was it? yea Sabo acts likes Psalm, and Luffy acts like Gian a lot..." Kentin trailed off drifting into his own memory about 3 smiling black haired trio's, the boyish acting of Rinoa, the craziness of Psalm, and the cheerful attitude of Gian. Damn he just miss them so much. Castiel slightly smiled and continued,

"while you were asleep Marco we met them, Luffy is so much like Gian. Always smiling and always is near the older siblings...Even Sabo he acts like Psalm, maybe not in the crazy way but the smart way...I can even recognize the answers he gave to me when i asked him questions, if i rephrased it a bit, it would be like Psalm's answers. Weird Right? Now for Ace...i'll be damned if Ace was a boy reincarnation of Rinoa! They're too identical a little bit on the facial look also minus the freckles! hehehe their attitude is spot on the same!" Castiel said while comparing the ASL trio to their LPR trio in his head. Thatch slightly smiled and Marco nodded his head since he saw the similarities. They were far too similar for their own good.

Marco was worried about a different matter though. He doesn't know if they are welcome back there, since Rinoa made it somewhat clear that they aren't welcomed anymore. They might get into a more sticky situation than they thought, and clearly this project is gonna take longer than all the others. But they weren't known to give up, they were known to make everything a success even though it seems impossible! This project is dangerous and important, but if they leave it the way it is, the town might be in shambles by next year! They arrived at the other house and Pops was outside sitting by the stairs. When Thatch got out of the car first Pops was already by their side. He had a worried look in his face, since he didn't know what was happening of course. Marco felt a warm feeling in him just knowing that he had a father that cared for their safety. Kentin nudged the sleeping trio awake, Ace groaned before opening his eyes. He was incredibly tired, and what happened back there was very exhausting. Ace moved sluggishly but still held onto Luffy so that his little brother won't fall. Sabo also woke up and Thatch helped him to the door not even Sabo had the energy to move anymore. Castiel and Kentin said their goodbyes went back to their own homes, it was way too early even old people needed their sleep. Pops opened the door for them and Sabo went straight for the couches collapsing on one. Thatch shook his head and Marco was amused. Pops laughed silently. Ace went straight upstairs and to the bedroom where he threw Luffy on the bed, he too went asleep when his head touched the pillows. Pops watched them and when his eyes went over to his older sons, he noticed the bags under their eyes. They all needed sleep at the moment. Pops shook his head and carried Sabo upstairs, Thatch and Marco right on his tail.

Snores could be heard from the bedroom, Luffy was cuddling with Ace, Ace was on the edge of the bed. Thatch took out his iPhone and pictured the moment, he was not gonna let Ace live this down, never. Pops placed Sabo on the other side of Luffy, Sabo instantly hugged his little brother. Marco grinned and went over to his futon, there he lied down. Thatch followed a suite and went over to his futon. Pops did the same thing after turning the equipments off first. All of them were tired. However Marco won't be able to sleep at the moment, there was a statement that stuck on his mind from what Rinoa said. 'i came back to hunt for Teach!' Those words were stuck in Marco's head like a glue. So she didn't come back to see her friends again? I guess it was normal for spirits to come back in the world of the living with a purpose. Some just wanted to watch over the people they left behind. But this was worrying, Marco closed his eyes hoping for the best.

* * *

 _~DreamWorld~_

 _Marco opened his eyes again only to be in a different house. He frowned and looked around looking for his brothers and Pops. When he noticed that they weren't there he stood up and walked over to the door. Marco hoped that it wasn't another damn dream, but luck just doesn't seem to be by his side at the moment. Since when he supposedly opened the door, Gian was the one that opened the door. The door went through Marco like he was a ghost...Wait at the moment he is. Gian jumped on the bed with a cheer, a person groaned._

 _"Gian it's too early..." the voice that sounded far too familiar moaned out before slowly drifting to sleep. The covers were over the person's head so Marco couldn't be sure just yet. Gian pouted and began to shake the person up._

 _"but sis! Mom and Dad left for work already and they forgot to make breakfast again!" Gian complained before crossing his arms. Marco looked at the clock by the table near the bed... 6:30 am in December 23, 2015...wait did it say December 23, 2015? Marco checked again and he tried to nag his head on the wall to try and wake himself up only to pass through the damn wall!_

 _This was just a dream nothing bad...A private dream about the person that chased them out of the house! Rinoa was here in front of him, alive and in her night clothes...Fuck it! Marco watched when Rinoa rose from the blankets, her hair was a complete mess, she was wearing a tank top, and she looked like she woke up from a nightmare. Marco noticed Psalm walk in with a smirk and sat down by the edge of her sister's bed. Rinoa looked at her 2 younger siblings with a glare. Gian just smiled completely oblivious at the look that his older sister was giving, Psalm rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed Rinoa's right arm and pulled. Rinoa stayed firm on her position, and Gian just laughed before climbing down the bed. Rinoa once again glared at them before sluggishly climb down the bed. Marco was not sure why he was seeing their memories but as long it can help them, he will accept it._

 _"fine fine fine im up! just get downstairs and ready some plates!" Rinoa commanded, Psalm smirked before carrying Gian to go downstairs. Marco watched Rinoa stand up while shaking her head a bit. The scene reminded him of how Thatch and Ace would usually wake him up, of course he gets annoyed also. Marco observed Rinoa a bit longer, that included seeing her change which he turned around for. Memory or not he still has a bit of manners._

 _Rinoa wore everything black! It made her look like someone that came from a funeral, well it's true anyway. Rinoa looked at the mirror and fixed her hair a bit before wearing her dragon necklace. This was the first time Marco saw the necklace not even in the pictures. Rinoa looked at it lovingly before running downstairs when she heard metal clanking against each other. Marco followed not wanting to miss anything. However when he got there, Rinoa was already tugging on her hair frustrated, since the pans were on the floor, the pots were scattered. She just let them out of her sight for a second then this happened! Marco laughed at what he saw, but then he wondered what their parents could be doing at this time, it was near Christmas of all time! Rinoa shook her head and ordered them to fix it while she was getting some ingredients. Gian started as fast as he could, while Psalm was slow, as in slow slow. Rinoa didn't like that so she slapped her sisters back as hard as she could. Psalm yelped in pain and started fixing the stuff faster. Marco smirked, that's what he do almost all the time! Once they were done Rinoa used a medium sized pan started making some eggs and bacon. It was peaceful for one second and then next thing Marco knew he was outside._

 _Marco blinked and noticed that it wasn't anywhere near the neighborhood the team was in. Oh yea this happened before they moved to Yukiryu. Honestly he calls himself lucky for seeing these. Rinoa was strolling down the block when she heard sirens erupt from the store a few feet away from her. Screams could be heard when a masked man with a gun came out of the store, holding a little girl and a huge bag of money. Marco rushed in and tried to hole the man, however he forgot that he couldn't touch anything and went past his target. Rinoa dropped everything she had and over a trash can to her left she saw a wooden plank. Rinoa picked it and rushed over to the man. The little girl was crying for her mother and Marco could hear the mother crying out for her daughter. Another scream erupted when the man pulled the trigger of his gun straight at the sky as a warning. Marco saw Rinoa run straight at the man behind and aimed the wooden plank of the man's head. It hit square in the head and the gun slipped out of the man's gun. The little yelled her thanks at Rinoa before running to her mother. Rinoa loaded the gun again and aimed the man. She was breathing hard since she needed to be stealthy at what she did, it took her all her energy just to be as quiet as possible. The man raised his hands over his head and the police sirens could be heard. Not wanting for the police to get the wrong idea, Rinoa swiftly took her jacket and tied the man's hands using the jacket as tight as she could. Rinoa placed the gun away from the man, and walked back to the masked man. She took of the mask while having the intention to hurt the suspect. Marco was awed at Rinoa's bravery but he knew that brave people can't brave all the time. Marco's eyes widened when he saw Teach's face, in person! Marco knew that he was wasn't born yet that time so meeting well seeing a mass murderer like Teach was exciting. The policies began asking Rinoa of why Teach was like this._

 _"i fought against him! you guys were taking way too long to get here, if i didn't do anything then the little girl would have been dead by now, and he would have gotten away!" Rinoa criticized the policies. Everyone was struck of how Rinoa acted around the police, she didn't even know who the man was!_

 _"Miss, don't you know who the man is?! That is Marshall D. Teach in front of you!" A policeman yelled at Rinoa. Marco felt intrigued with how she acted but then again women like Rinoa is hard to come by. Rinoa scoffed._

 _"i do not watch the news or crap like that! All i know is that if someone is in danger i need to do something to help!" Rinoa argued back. The police shoved Teach in the police car. Every policemen there was getting tired of Rinoa at the moment._

 _"it's better than getting hurt right?!" Another police yelled at her. Rinoa crossed her arms and glared at the men in front of her menacingly._

 _"i don't give a fuck, if someone is in trouble i'll help or die trying!" Rinoa declared proudly. The little girl from before was looking at Rinoa awed. Marco smiled, the declaration certainly reminded him of a certain person. He kept on watching Rinoa and policemen bicker at each other until a loud laugh erupted from the background. Marco felt his eyes widen, it was Garp! Damn does he look very young! Well Garp and Oyagi are almost the same age...But seeing him this young was, weird..._

 _"Bwahahahaha! Now that's what i call a fierce woman! Now girl tell me who you and how old are you." he asked Rinoa with a grin. Rinoa's eyes widened for a second before it turned to a frown._

 _"tch, name Rinoa Leigh P. Romero, and im 13 years old, old man" Rinoa spat back at Garp, making said man laugh loudly. Everyone's jaws were on the floor by now, a young girl like her doing something like that!_

 _"you're quite young, but you have potential! say did you say you last name is Romero?" Garp asked placing a hand on his chin. Rinoa nodded her head._

 _"yea the only Romero family around here!" Rinoa said proudly, she loved her family with all her heart, well only a little bit for her parents but she loved her younger siblings the most. Garp hummed understanding before his brain began to work. Garp gaped for a second before pointing an accusing finger at Rinoa._

 _"i thought that the Romero family went extinct!" Garp yelled at her, making Rinoa frown. Marco frowned what did he mean by extinct._

 _"what?! right now you see a pure Romero in front of you and i have 2 younger siblings!" Rinoa told the man before attempting to kick Garp on the shin. Garp dodged with ease and laughed once more._

 _"this is certainly a great discovery! Well then would you like to be a police when you grow up?" he asked her seriously. Marco sighed, when Garp saw potential in someone he forces them to join, Ace Luffy and Sabo were living examples. Rinoa's eyes widened._

 _"a police?! hell no! I'll be an adventurer!" Rinoa announced and earned her a whack in the head. Rinoa groaned in pain before looking at Garp fiercely._

 _"what the hell was that for Old Man?!"_

 _"for now wanting to be a police! I decided you will be a police when you grow up, and i will train you!" Grap told her in a commanding voice, Rinoa gaped._

 _"fuck no!" She yelled before running back to get her stuff, Garp ran after her. Marco glanced at Teach and saw that he was glaring at Rinoa's retreating form menacingly. Marco left a horrible feeling in his stomach, no Teach is planning something. Teach inhaled as much air as he could,_

 _"you! Romero! i will get you back for what you did! The whole family will!" Teach yelled before laughing like a maniac. Rinoa glanced at the car with a worried look. Garp followed her gaze and sighed._

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder "that man was Teach, a mass murderer, we will do anything in our power to get him to stay in prison until he dies...He committed way too many murders, i tell you to watch your back, he got out of prison 15 times already" Garp warned her._

 _Rinoa didn't look afraid of anything in the outside. But Marco knew better, she was afraid not for herself, but for her siblings. Garp knew this also and patted the girl's back._

 _"what you did back there, no other person would do...i suggest you to be a police in the future highly if you want to protect your siblings..." Garp said before going back to the crime scene. The car that Teach was in was leaving for prison, Rinoa felt something dread in the stomach. Marco knew that Rinoa was gonna take Garp's advice._

 _Suddenly everything was becoming black around Marco all of a sudden. Next thing Marco knew he was falling. Marco panicked a bit he started to look around for anything, but this was only a dream right?! Suddenly a bright light appeared and then a woman with black hair appeared, she was in white, however her face was covered. Marco felt somewhat entranced by her, so he started walking at her. Once he was near the woman he can clearly see her face, his eyes widened. It was Rinoa's mom! The woman mouthed something at Marco, but he didn't get what she trying to say. Instead voices started._

 _"please help us..." it was faint but Marco could still hear it. The noises were coming from Rinoa's mom. Marco nodded his head not wanting to know what happens if he says no, besides they will help. Rinoa's mother smiled before she started disappearing. Marco felt lost again until a golden glow began to appear, Marco ran to it hoping to get away from the darkness. Once he touched it he woke up once more..._

 _~back to real world~_

* * *

Marco opened his eyes once more, and looked around. He was back with his siblings and Pops was sleeping. Everyone was, he placed a hand on his forehead and felt sweat run down the side of his head. That was one hell of a dream, he heard Ace groaned. Marco sat up and looked at his brother. Even he was getting dreams...Maybe something similar to what he dreaming about? I heard him mumble the name Rinoa...God even he is dreaming a similar dream! Marco felt a headache come to his head. He sighed and went back to sleep, hoping that he can sleep peacefully now...

~to be continued~

A/N: i know horrible ending, but i said a little bit more than i wanted for this chapter! This is more than 25k words without the A/N! I told a bit more information than intended to, also i know i repeated a few words a little bit too much, it's just that i keep forgetting the words i wanted to use so i'm stuck using one type of word! I apologize for the thousands of grammar mistakes i made XD. Anyway i might not be able to update this story after 2 months since you know i have a lot planned! But this will be 3 chapters and character deaths will occur in the ending!..dang i just spoiled something didn't I? Anyway if you have questions just ask and i will answer them privately! Well if i know you i will just tell you in the comment section. As far as i know i have a few more fics to type! So see ya next chapter!


End file.
